In the End
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: Kagome, a new teacher at Kawaia High, found something noticeably familiar about a few of her students. Inuyasha/Fruits Basket Kagome/Hatori
1. The Substitute

**In the End**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from _Fruits Basket_ or _Inuyasha_!

**Summary**: Kagome, a new teacher at Kawaia High, found something oddly familiar about a few of her students. Inuyasha/Fruits Basket Kagome/Hatori

**Chapter One****  
****The Substitute **

Yuki turned from his argument with Kyo when he heard the approach of Uo and Hana.

"Hey, did you hear we have a substitute today? Apparently Mrs. Hashida is sick," explained Uo as they made their way toward their math class.

"Oh, that's terrible!" exclaimed Tohru as her wide, concerned eyes turned toward Arisa as she continued.

"Yeah, according to a few of the other students who had her earlier, they say she's pretty good. Even better than Mrs. Hashida they say."

Yuki looked curious as he said, "I find that almost hard to believe. Mrs. Hashida is one of the best teachers I have ever had."

"Yeah, well I am just telling you what they said. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that she is only, like, ten years older than us."

"Really?" Tohru asked. "She sounds so young." Putting a fist firmly in her palm, Tohru exclaimed, "I can't wait to meet her! She sounds like fun. What do you think Hana?"

Hana turned her hauntingly purple eyes toward Tohru's own blue-green. "I will not know until I can get a clear look at her electric signals."

"Hehe, of course," she agreed with a sweat drop. "Um… what about you Kyo?"

"It doesn't matter how old she is or what she looks like, she is still just a teacher. She gives homework just like the rest of 'em," he stated uninterestedly, with his hands in his pockets and his red-brown eyes closed to the world.

Tohru laughed awkwardly before she turned her head when the warning bell sounded. "Oh, we better hurry. Don't want to be late to class."

The others nodded in agreement as they made their way to their next class. The anticipation of meeting their new substitute teacher was running thickly through their veins. At least… for most of them.

* * *

Kagome finished erasing a math problem from the previous class before she turned to watch the last of the students make their way into class and to their designated seats. She smiled welcomingly at them as she gently clasped her hands in front of her. Her smile dropped a fraction of an inch when she felt the familiar aura of the family she once knew. Gazing around quickly, Kagome spotted the two boys that gave off the same feeling as the Sohmas she used to know. Mentally shaking her head, Kagome smiled brightly at her temporary students and greeted them.

"Hello, my name is Miss Kagome Higurashi," she stated as she pointed back at the board where her name stood out starkly in blue against the bleach white of the board. "I will be your substitute for the next few days as Mrs. Hashida recovers from her sickness. You can call me Miss Higurashi, Miss Kagome, Kagome-sensei or Higurashi-sensei; it does not matter too much to me. Anyway, I thought for today I would start by introducing myself, before we get started.

"First, I would like to say that I am glad to be here, and I hope to get to know each one of you while I am here. As I will be returning in a couple months to start next school year to fully take over for Mrs. Hashida's math classes. She is well in her years, and has decided to finally retire. I will also be teaching a history class on the side. I hope to see most, if not all, of you in one of my classes next year. But until then, I am pleased to have this opportunity to give this school a... test run, you could say." Kagome gave an amused smile as she said this.

Laughing softly, she continued, "It may surprise you to hear, or it may not, but I went to this school when I was your age, roughly ten years ago. Mrs. Hashida was my teacher then, and I hope to continue her ways of teaching. She was one of the main reasons I went into teaching in the first place. After I left here, I went on to get my degree in teaching and spent the past few years teaching a history class at a college close to my old home. I returned here to teach, and to help take care of my family's shrine." Kagome stopped talking and took a breath.

"Well, now that you know a little bit about me, Mrs. Hashida has prepared a short quiz to test you on the last chapter. If you have problems, let me know and I will help you. I will also like to go over the chapter after the test and help you with any problems you may have.

"Tomorrow we start on chapter eight, so make sure to bring your books and have them out by the start of class. Because we will be doing a few problems from the book and you will need it to follow." Kagome ignored the groans as she handed out the short quizzes. She had to repress her shiver of anticipation as she handed the quiz to the two boys. Their names she found out were Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

Their unique auras brought back the memories of her years in high school, and she had to bite down the urge to flee from her past. After all, another reason she took the job as a teacher at Kawaia, was to face her past, not run from it. Taking a breath, Kagome returned to the desk and began to grade a few homework assignments that had been turned in that day.

Time passed by quickly, and before she knew it, class was over and she was letting them go as she collected the tests and allowed them to leave a few minutes early to their lunch break. Once they left, Kagome slumped down in her chair. She did not know that simply being back in contact with the Sohmas could cause such a reaction. Though she was not physically hurt, she found herself remembering what happened. Flashes of her past zoomed through her brain, and it took all she had not to scream in both frustration and annoyance.

Deciding that worrying about it would do nothing for her, Kagome shook her head and began to prepare for the next class. There was no reason worrying over a confrontation that may not even happen. There was no reason to get all worked up over possibly nothing. Sighing, she shook her head once more before looking out the window. No matter how much she told herself not to worry, she still found her thoughts returning to the past, to her memories of her time in high school. The time with her friends, the time she spent getting over her petty crush on Inuyasha and instead moved on to someone more deserving. The times where she once again gave away her heart, only to be hurt in the end. She knew it was not his fault; he had no choice in the matter. But it still hurt that she was not able to stay with him, _be_ with him,_ love_ him. Blaming it on his family did nothing to alleviate the pain she felt. It only made the separation all the worse.

Kagome was not even sure if he remembered her. She knew that he had meant to be rid of her forever – even if it wasn't his desire – but she did not know if he remembered her, or if he simply blocked out that part of his life.

She knew that she was acting pathetic. But she couldn't help but hope that he remembered her, and he somehow had waited for her. That thought floated in front of her for a moment, before retreating to the recesses of her mind. Always there, but never a constant thought. She shook her head violently, and almost reeled at the headache that followed. It would not help her in the least if she continued to think about him. He would not come to her. He would not search her out to apologize and try to make up. After all, why search and apologize to someone he thought didn't remember who he was?


	2. Revelation

**Chapter Two  
Revelation**

"Well, how was your day today?" Shigure questioned the three teens as they sat around the table after returning from school. His nose stuck in his morning newspaper. There was a sale on books at the local bookshop.

Tohru watched the two boys who sat across from her at the short table. When she saw that they did not seem to want to answer – they were each looking off into opposite corners of the room – she decided that she would answer. Turning to Shigure, she announced with a smile, "We had a substitute today. Mrs. Hashida was sick."

"Oh?" Shigure put down his newspaper when he saw that he actually received an answer. "Did you like the substitute?"

Tohru nodded vigorously, and said, "Oh, yes. Miss Higurashi is wonderful. I like her very much. She is very nice. Not that I thought she wasn't to begin with, but I was happy to find out that she was much nicer than I thought. I can't wait until next school year when she becomes our permanent teacher. I asked Uo and Hana what they thought of Miss Kagome, and I was surprised to hear that Uo actually liked her. Hana said that she had very nice and pure electric signals." Tohru looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I am not sure what she meant by that, but she seemed to like her as well. Oh! Today we learned about..."

The others tuned her out as she began to prattle on about their lesson and the interesting way Miss Higurashi taught math. Yuki had stopped looking at the wall when he heard Shigure's intake of breath at the mention of Miss Higurashi's name. He turned his head – with it still in his hand and his elbow supporting it on the table – to find Shigure staring blankly outside the open door. Looking to Kyo, Yuki found that he, too, was giving Shigure suspicious looks.

Shigure was oblivious to the looks he was receiving, as well as Tohru's speech. Though he loved listening to her talk – it was so much happier and brighter now that she was living with them – he found himself preoccupied with his thoughts.

She was back. Shigure knew that he had to tell Hatori, unless he already knew. No, he was sure that the news had not reached the Sohma house yet. He had to tell him; Hatori needed to know. It had been ten years since she left without a word to them, though he could not blame her. After all, she didn't remember them. Shigure still remembered the day that Hatori was forced to erase her memories. That day marked the beginning of their long, dark days.

She had gone to their high school; she was accepted after just barely graduating from middle school. The first day she arrived, Shigure had watched her. Why wouldn't he? She was new and very, very cute. He had seen her look over at them many times throughout the day. At first he thought she was infatuated with the three of them, but the more she glanced at them, the more he realized that she was gazing at them in caution and a bit of excitement. It was a week later when she approached, Ayame, Hatori and himself. She had looked around to make sure that no one was close to them, before bluntly asking them why they had a curse on them. To say that they were surprised and shocked would be a major understatement. They later discovered that she was descendent of a long line of both mikos and monks, which explained her conclusion on their curse.

From that day, it had no longer been the "Three Musketeers." It was the "Three Musketeers and their Damsel." The title didn't really stick, but they found it fun. The four of them became inseparable; one would rarely see one without the other three when at school. They went through the three years of high school together, and Hatori and Kagome became close, very close. Shigure had often teased them about it.

They said he did it because he was bored. He said he did it because they were just so much fun to tease. But deep inside, he knew he did it to hide the pain. He had fallen in love with Kagome as well, but he knew she did not return the feelings. Sure she loved him, but not in the same way he did. And because Shigure knew that Kagome loved Hatori, and vice versa, he had stepped down. They both deserved to be happy. And if at least one person could escape the family curse, he would help them and be happy for them.

They had been an official couple for the last year and a half of high school; they planned to attend the same school of medicine after graduation. Hatori would study to become a doctor, and Kagome, a nurse. Though they were still fairly young, they planned on getting married right after graduation. Akito – even at his young age – forbade it, and ordered Hatori to erase her memories of their family. He did, but reluctantly and filled with guilt and pain.

The following years of their lives were both empty and dark. Hatori, Shigure, and even Ayame, had essentially lost their will to live. Kagome had been the small light in their lives, and once she was gone; they found it hard to pick up the pieces and continue living. But they did it. It was a painful and long journey, but they were finally able to start life normally again. At least... most of them.

Hatori never was the same after that. He threw himself into his schooling and afterward, work, determined to be the best for both of them, since Kagome no longer was going to be a nurse. They never knew what happened to her. After graduation, she disappeared. He had not heard about her for nearly ten years. Now, she was back, and a teacher at their old high school.

The urge to see her again was great, but he knew he had to tell Hatori before he made a move to go see her. Besides... Hatori had the car and the license to get there. From what Tohru said, Kagome would only be teaching for a few days before leaving again. But she would return in a couple months to teach full time. He would call Hatori after dinner so they could decide on what course of action to take.

Shigure turned his attention back to the three teens sitting beside him, when he heard Tohru ask if he was all right.

Sending her a bright, happy smile, he said, "I am great. In fact, I haven't felt so good in ten years."

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru shared questioning glances, before shrugging as they started another topic of discussion. They would find out soon enough what was causing Shigure to act so withdrawn and standoffish. Yes, soon everything would be out in the open. And their lives would never be the same again.


	3. Revealing

**Chapter Three  
Revealing **

_Ring... Ring... Ri—_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Hatori! How are you today?" Shigure questioned enthusiastically over the phone.

A tired sigh came through the line, before Shigure heard Hatori ask, _"Is there a reason you called me Shigure? Or are you just trying to avoid your publicist?"_

Shigure gave a small, nervous chuckle as he pictured his crying publicist when she realized that he had not sent her the whole manuscript. Only a half-way finished one, followed by numerous blank pages. He shrugged; he had more important tasks to deal with. And besides... he planned to send the rest of the manuscript tomorrow. If he found the time.

After hearing his nervous chuckle, Hatori sighed on the other line and said, _"Shigure, if there is not something important you wanted to say to me; I will hang up. I have much work to do today, and I cannot waste my time with your nonsense. I suggest you hang up the phone and take care of your work. If you do not, then I will hang up for you."_

Shigure sighed unhappily, before saying, "Ah Ha'ri, you ruined all my fun. But I suppose I should probably tell you the real reason I called you today."

"_That would be most advantageous of you."_

Shigure heaved another sigh. A sigh that told Hatori that what he was about to hear was more important than he had originally perceived. Hatori did not know what to expect from Shigure – he could be rather serious when the situation called for it. Hatori could not think of a reason Shigure needed to be serious. As far as he knew, both Kyo and Yuki were doing well and nothing was wrong with them. So what could possibly be wrong? Did something happen to Tohru? All of Hatori's thoughts on the matter were brought to a screeching halt when Shigure continued.

"She's back."

* * *

Kagome huffed as she readjusted the bags in her arms so she could better see as she made her way up the long set of shrine steps. She reached the top a few minutes later, and began to head toward the house. Kagome had come to visit the shrine for a week while she substituted for Mrs. Hashida. She had taken up her old room and was planning on staying for a few extra days before heading back to her apartment in Okinawa.

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, Kagome contemplated how she would open the front door now that she was standing in front of it. Shifting a full paper bag so it balanced precariously between the door and her other fully loaded arm, Kagome carefully reached out her left hand and slowly slid open the door. The whole time, she was careful not to let anything fall.

Once inside, Kagome chose not to close the door and instead called out as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Momma, I'm back! And I brought the groceries for dinner!"

She waited a moment before she got a reply. "Welcome back Kagome! We're in the living room playing a game."

Kagome smiled before yelling back, "All right, I am going to put the food away, and then I'll be there in a minute."

"All right, we'll be waiting in here when you're done."

After yelling back an affirmation, Kagome made her way to the kitchen as she began humming a tune from when she was a child. Soon, she was finished putting away the food and grabbed a few fresh baked cookies that sat on the stove, before making her way to the living room to see what game they were playing.

She had one cookie hanging from her mouth and another five cookies in her hand. Moving to the coffee table, Kagome placed two cookies in front of her mother, before placing two more down in front of the little boy sitting on the other side of the table. Having his concentration broken by the cookies, the little boy looked up with his gray eyes to find Kagome standing there with a smile; a cookie still hanging from her mouth and another one in her hand. A large smile spread across his young face before he launched himself into her arms.

"Momma!"

Kagome laughed as her cookie fell and she held her son closer to her chest as she spun them around a couple of times. Placing him on the ground, Kagome gave him a kiss on his black, shaggy-hair covered head, before asking, "So Ryuu how was your day while I was at work? Did you have loads of fun with Grandma?"

Ryuu nodded excitedly before turning and pointing toward the game they were currently finishing up. "Yep, after I got home from seeing my new school, Grandma and I made cookies. After that we started an American game called Monopoly; I'm winning," Ryuu said with a large, proud smile on his young face.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her eight-year-old son, before asking, "Really?"

He nodded enthusiastically before showing her all that he had done to beat his grandmother. She smiled, impressed with his ingenuity, before swooping in and giving him another hug. "Congratulations! Well, I think that it's time to call the game quits. You win, and I want to take you out for ice cream. You'll love the ice cream shop. It was one of my favorites when I was a kid. I wanted to take you earlier but we never had time. But first, we need to eat dinner. How would you like to help Grandma and me make dinner, hmm?"

Ryuunosuke smiled widely before nodding. He was about to run into the kitchen, when he remembered the game. Turning around, Ryuunosuke began to put away the game before he followed his mother into the kitchen where he found her and his grandmother getting out the ingredients for dinner. He liked visiting his grandma. Because they lived by themselves in an apartment near Okinawa, they never really got a chance to visit. So staying with his grandmother and great-grandfather was a real treat. His great-grandfather told funny stories.

His mother was a teacher, but she also dabbled in nursing back in Okinawa. She was an occasional assistant to a family friend there, but she refused to go into it full time. When Ryuunosuke asked her about it, she said that it brought back memories. Ryuu knew that though she didn't want to be a nurse full time and have to go to school for it; she loved helping people. That was one of the reasons that she agreed to be the miko for the family shrine on the weekends. Unfortunately, now that they were moving back to Tokyo near his grandma, his mother couldn't help with nursing anymore. Ryuunosuke had asked why she couldn't, and she used the excuse that she would be too busy when the next school year started for her to even think about helping at the hospital.

But, he knew the real reason. His father was a doctor around the area and she didn't want to risk the chance of running into him. He wanted to meet his father, but his mother had said that he didn't even know he had a son. Ryuu wanted to see him, but he knew that it was not the right time. His mother had explained to him about his father's family's curse, and that they had tried to erase her memories of their family. But her memories returned to her and she left when she found out she was pregnant. She was eighteen-years-old when she got pregnant, and nineteen when she had Ryuu.

His mother had told him that the two of them were planning on getting married, but the head of the Sohma family had forbidden it. Even though Ryuu did not know Akito personally, he found that he didn't like him in the least. He had taken away his chance of growing up with a mother and a father, and he did not want to forgive him. But his mother said that it was not entirely his fault either. She explained about Akito's role in the Sohma family, and his relation to the curse. Even knowing that Akito would die at a young age, he did not feel sympathy toward him. He knew; he knew that it made him a bad person, and his mother did not approve.

But he didn't care. If he ever met this Akito person, he was going to give him a piece of his young mind.


	4. Inner Thoughts

**Chapter Four  
Inner Thoughts**

Hatori's P.O.V.

I sat there long after Shigure hung up the phone. I couldn't believe what he told me. She was back. It had been nearly a decade and she was finally returning.

Why did she come back? Why did she leave in the first place? I remember asking about her after graduation, but the school did not know why she left or where she went. And I never saw her when I left to university. It wasn't until later that I discovered that she dropped out.

Why would she drop out? Wasn't it a dream of hers to help people? To become a nurse? That _was_ the main reason she wanted to become one after all. So why did she not go to Tokyo Medical University as she had planned? She had been accepted and had a scholarship to attend. We were both going to start after we graduated high school. The fact that she didn't remember me stung deeply, but I was still hoping she would go to university. Just seeing her safe and happy would have been enough – to see her smile and laugh – but... it was not to be. She never appeared at the university and I never saw her again.

And now, years later, I get a call from Shigure informing me of her return. She was back. And she was a school teacher no less. I could have gone to see her while she was substituting for Mrs. Hashida, but I couldn't seem to pull up the courage to go see her. Would it hurt to see her knowing that she can't remember me? And that I can't have her? Would it only make the ache in my heart worse? And even though I knew that Shigure wanted to see her, I couldn't take the risk. I didn't want to be hurt again. I was soothed in my reasoning to not go because I knew Shigure wouldn't go without me. Partially because he knew how much I still loved her, and how much I had missed her since she disappeared, and partially because I had the car and license to drive it.

I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past few days. Kagome was already gone; she returned to wherever it was that she lived now. I would not get the chance to see her for another couple of months, and in that time I was hoping to get over my reluctance to see her again and at least see how she was doing. If I didn't, Shigure would drag me to see her. Just like he did when we were younger. Shigure was the one that finally forced Kagome and me to admit our feelings for one another. At the time I wasn't sure if I wanted to thank Shigure, or hurt him. I later settled on thanking him.

Heaving a sigh as I gazed out the door to the courtyard, I absently thought that the sun was abnormally bright today. Yet, my mood did not lighten with its intrusion upon my home. For the past few days, my thoughts had been circling around the past and usually ended in a rather depressing manner. The sun did not offer any happiness as it once had. I barely even moved from my seat in my house at the Sohma family home, too caught up into thoughts of the past. I remained staring thoughtfully out the shoji door as I watched the wind dance with the Sakura petals.

The blooms brought back both happy and painful memories. Many a time we would spend lunch period lazing around under a few Sakura trees that decorated the school lawn. Conversation was pleasant and we enjoyed our time together. Shigure and Ayame only added to the completeness that the scene provided. We never were far from each other.

I remember the festival we went to together. Seeing her in a kimono and bathed in the sunlight – while Sakura petals floated gracefully around her – she was positively radiant; I could hardly keep my eyes from her. It was one of the most memorable times we had together as a couple. It was also one of the only times I ever allowed Kagome to take a picture of me. She was always trying to get me to loosen up, yet she never pushed it. That was one of the things I loved about her.

I proposed to her under a Sakura tree. It was a warm spring afternoon – though dark clouds loomed in the distance, promising rain – we were planning on a picnic. Yet, I had other motives. The surprise and joy that lit up her face, when I presented her with the ring, was the most brilliant sight I had ever seen. It was only made better when she launched herself at me to express her joy. We were planning on being married during the following blooming season after graduation.

There were many happy memories involving Sakura petals. But the one memory that stuck vividly in my mind was the day Akito declared his order for me to erase her memories. I fought with myself internally for days, but in the end, there was nothing I could do. I could not go against the clan leader. I could do nothing but comply. I never felt so disgusted with myself than I did at that moment. The hurt and confusion that reflected in her watery blue eyes only made it all the worse. I wanted to kill myself from the pain that came with causing her such suffering.

After the deed was done, I left her sitting under the Goshinboku on her family shrine. The petals of a nearby Sakura tree floated around her and gave her an angelic appearance. The picture was forever branded in my mind. I would never forget the peaceful and serene look that she gave off. I wanted to return to her side and hold her tightly in my arms, yet I knew... I knew that if I didn't leave, it would only make it worse on myself.

For nearly a month, I avoided her and all the curious glances the students sent us. I didn't truly see her again until graduation. She was standing with a group of her friends. Her smile was as bright and beautiful as I remembered. It made my chest ache with a painful throb. A feeling I attributed to the likeness of a hot, branding iron piercing into my heart. It was excruciating.

Her friends all laughed and smiled as they congratulated each other on their achievements, telling each other what their plans were after high school. I stood idly by with Ayame and Shigure as we watched her from afar. We stayed at the ceremony only until Kagome left. Afterward, we returned home to the cold, and unpleasant home of the Sohmas. It was no surprise to me when Shigure moved out at the first chance he got. Ayame went off to some college, and I went off to begin medical school.

I had hoped to see Kagome in some of my classes at the university. It wasn't until after the first week that I discovered she dropped out. When I tried to find her, I came up empty handed. After many failed attempts at discovering her location, I realized it was hopeless. She was gone. I would never see her again. My thoughts grew darker and, in an attempt to rid myself of such unsavory thoughts; I threw myself into my schooling. And after I was through with university, I threw myself into my work, hoping to keep my mind off of such perilous thoughts.

After graduation, I started out at a hospital in town. It was there I met Kana. Kana had been the light in my world that made me think that there was still hope. Still hope that I could move on, I could be happy, I could love again. And that was what I did. We had fallen in love. I loved Kana, but our love was not as strong as it had been with Kagome. My heart would never love so deeply again. But I had resigned myself to the fact that Kagome was gone, and probably never coming back.

I began to see the world in a new light, and I came to cherish my time with Kana. But once again, I was denied my chance at happiness. I was forced to erase her memories. And I returned to my lonely life of being the family doctor. I learned later that she had found a new man, and they were getting married. Whether or not they already had, I still did not know. But I found myself caring less and less by the minute. Kagome was back. And I would finally be able to see what happened to her. Maybe I could get another chance. I would have to wait a couple of months to see her. But by then, I _would_ have the strength and courage it took to see her. I would make it up to her, somehow, someway.


	5. Moving On

**Chapter Five  
Moving On**

Third Person P.O.V.

Kagome heaved a sigh as she set the final box on the ground beside the mountain of others. Surveying their soon-to-be living room, Kagome couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. They were finally doing it. They were moving in to an apartment that was just the right distance from Ryuu's new school and where she worked. Plus, it was in easy driving distance from the shrine. Turning, she smiled in thanks as her mother handed her a lamp.

Setting it on the coffee table for the time being, Kagome said, "Well, that's the last of it. Now all that's left is to rearrange the furniture and unpack everything. We'll see how much we get done before school begins tomorrow. You excited Ryuu?"

Ryuu smiled up at his mother, showing off his perfect white teeth, while pulling off his small blue and green backpack. Setting it on the ground, with barely concealed excitement, Ryuu exclaimed elatedly, "Yes! I can't wait for school tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun. They have a huge playground and the classrooms are filled with toys and crafts. And my teacher is really nice too."

Kagome smiled in remembrance. "Yes, she is." It took Kagome a while to get used to the idea that her old friend from middle school had become teacher. Of all the jobs for Ayumi to get, being a teacher had not been on her list. But after Ayumi helped out at the daycare for a school project, she realized how much she loved kids. Now, Ayumi was happily married to a lawyer and they were expecting their first child.

Kagome was brought out of her musings when her mother cleared her throat. Looking toward her, Kagome had to keep herself from sighing exasperatedly at the look her mother was giving her. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kagome mentally prepared herself for the speech she knew she was about to receive.

"You know you could have stayed at the shrine with us. We love having you, and there is plenty of room," Mrs. Higurashi insisted with an almost pleading tone.

Smiling comfortingly at her mother, Kagome stated, "Momma, I know that we could have easily stayed at the shrine. I love both you and Gramps. But this apartment is closer to my work and Ryuu's school. And I really don't want to impose." Holding up a hand to stop any protests, Kagome only shook her head before continuing, "I know you say it's not imposing, but I feel like I am. Besides, we've lived on our own for quite a few years now, we are used to it. And we like it, right?" Kagome asked Ryuu. She smiled again when he gave an enthusiastic nod and affirmative reply before turning back to the boxes to continue searching for his desired possession.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned a bit and turned her head to the side. It hurt her to know that she had not been there for her daughter when she was going through her pregnancy and birth. She understood Kagome's need to get away. She was not running, her mother knew, but she could not stay close by and risk Hatori finding out about her – no, _their_ – son. Kagome explained to her mother that the family did not agree to the marriage, but she felt that there was always something that her daughter was not telling her about the family. Something important. Yet, she would not press her for answers. If there was a reason Kagome was keeping information from her mother, then she knew that it was either none of her business, or Kagome could not tell her. Either way, Mrs. Higurashi trusted her daughter and knew that whatever happened, Kagome would do what was right. She did come back after all, and Kagome was trying to face her past. All her mother could do was be there for her if she ever needed her. She only wished she could do more.

Kagome saw the regretful look on her mother's face, and moved in front of her before giving her a hug. "You are the best, Mom. I could not ask more of you. You supported me through all that I have done, and you are always there for me. Even when I had to move to a whole new city, you were only a phone call away. And now, you are only a short drive from my home. We will try to visit you guys at the shrine as much as possible and I am helping out on the weekends. But feel free to visit whenever, just promise to call first. It would not do to have you show up and us not be here." Kagome gave a small laugh before stepping back and smiling at her mother.

Yes, Mrs. Higurashi knew that her daughter did not decide to live in an apartment because she didn't want to live with her mother. But she felt as though she missed out on a part of her daughter's life. First with going to the past all the time, and after high school when Kagome ended up pregnant and had to move away to hide it. Mrs. Higurashi felt that she should be able to help more.

Sighing, she smiled as her daughter and grandson began to decide what to make for dinner, how the living room would be set up, what color his room would be. Mrs. Higurashi smiled brighter when Kagome turned around to offer her a smile. Yes, she may not have been able to do as much as she wanted, but she would always be a part of her daughter's life.

* * *

Hatori stood after telling Akito that he needed to rest more and not to forget to take his medicine. Walking out the door, he sighed through his nose as it shut behind him. Running a weary hand through his short hair, Hatori closed his eyes for a moment as he walked back to his end of the compound.

Shigure had called earlier, saying that Kagome was back for the new school year. She would be at the opening ceremony when the middle school kids moved up to high school. Momiji and Hatsuharu were among the advancing teens. Because neither of their parents would be there, Shigure was going to stand in their place. Hatori speculated that his decision to attend had more to do with the multitudes of high school girls that were going to be there, and not with supporting his cousins. Hatori also knew that Shigure was going in hopes of seeing Kagome.

Kagome...

He wanted so badly to see her... to hear her laugh again... to hold her... to show her how much he loved and missed her. But that was in the past, she no longer remembered him. Besides, she was most likely married and happy with her own family. Why wouldn't she be? She was an amazing girl, woman, and anyone would be a fool to let her go. He had let her go, but not by choice. If it had been up to him, he would have held her close and never let go. They would remain together for all of their lives.

However, it was impossible for anyone, including himself, to go against the head of the Sohma family. And he was forced to give her up. It was either give her up, or risk her getting hurt. Something he would not allow.

It had nearly killed him the first time he erased her memories – a blow that was only softened by the reassurance that she was safe and unharmed. But he feared that if he became friends with her again, and they fell in love once more. He would have to erase her memories yet again. If that happened... he _would_ kill himself. Hatori would not be able to handle it a second time. Would not be able to live with the guilt and pain once more. But... why was he getting all worked up over nothing? Like he said, she was probably already married.

Nodding at his thoughts, Hatori agreed that it no longer mattered if Shigure went to the school and saw her again. It didn't matter if she was married and had kids. It no longer mattered that she had returned and he could go see her as easily as he did Shigure. It no longer mattered... because he could not lose her again. He could not take the hurt again. He would let her be. Unless she was the one that came to him, he would remain far from her. If that happened, Hatori was not sure he could say no.


	6. Reunion

**Chapter Six  
Reunion**

Shigure hummed lightly as he made his way to the school for his cousins' orientation. His eyes were closed to the world and a content look was plastered on his handsome face. Many looked, but could not contemplate what could possible make him so happy. Though, they smiled nonetheless at his expression. If they were to look into his thoughts, they would have not thought so fondly of him.

_High school girls, high school girls, beautiful, young high school girl, _Shigure thought with a smile. Of course they were not the _only_ reason he was going to Kawaia High on such a fine day. A certain school teacher was also on his thoughts. In fact, lately, she had been taking up most of his thoughts, which made writing his books difficult at times. He was surprised when Hatori called and explained that he was not going to approach Kagome at all, not even to see if she was all right or what had happened to her all those years ago. It confused Shigure, but he did not push it. He could understand, to an extent, how difficult it was for Ha'ri to handle. But Hatori would still have to face his past. If not now, then soon.

Turning his head when he heard his name being called, Shigure found Tohru eagerly waving at him from her spot beside a scowling Kyo. Smiling eagerly, Shigure made his way over to them as he offered his own greeting.

"Shigure, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked with a bemused, but happy, smile.

Smiling charmingly, Shigure said, "Ah, I am here to offer support for Hatsuharu and Momiji on their first day of high school. They grow up so fast. It seems like only yesterday Momiji was swinging on a swing set while eating ice cream," he said as heaved a reminiscent sigh while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"It _was_ yesterday," Kyo stated blandly.

Ignoring his words, Shigure said with a sad sigh, "Oh well, I suppose they must always grow up. I can't stop them, and neither can you. All we can do is be there for them and offer our support during harsh times in their lives."

"Um... it's only high school," Tohru said baffled. "It isn't that bad."

"Ah young, brave Tohru, trying to make the best of this tragic experience. But don't worry; I will always be there to help you if you need it. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, don't hesitate to come to me," he exclaimed while invitingly opening up his arms toward a startled Tohru.

"Oh come off it. The only reason you are here is so you can look at pretty high school girls without appearing like the pervert you are," Kyo stated with his red-brown eyes closed in annoyance and his hands in his black, school pants. He opened one eye to glare scathingly at Shigure. "And there is no way Tohru is going to you for a shoulder to cry on. You would only take advantage of her."

Placing a hand over his heart, Shigure said sadly, "You think so little of me Kyo. I was only trying to show support to your cousins and to our dear, sweet Tohru. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you spend more time gawking at girls, than you do supporting our cousins." He paused before continuing in a harsher tone, "And for the last time, she ain't 'ours'!"

Anymore Shigure would have said was cut off when someone shouted out to them. "Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, hey!" The happy greeting was followed by laughter before the smiling face of Momiji bounced onto the scene. Following leisurely behind him was Hatsuharu; he looked bored and barely spared them a glance as he focused on the little rabbit of the zodiac.

Tohru turned and smiled when she saw them. "Momiji, Hatsuharu, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be finding your classes and getting acquainted with your teachers?"

Momiji laughed a bit and said, "We already did that, and after we were sent to find our family. And we found you!" He laughed delighted as he spun in a circle before Hatsuharu came beside him and told him to calm down before they caused a scene.

Shigure watched them with a bit of curiosity, before asking, "Do you have a favorite teacher yet Momiji?"

Momiji turned from talking with Tohru, to smile at Shigure. "Oh yes! Miss Higurashi is the best! In fact, she is the one who told us to leave early to find our families. I can't wait for real class to begin tomorrow. It will be so fun!"

While Shigure contemplated on what to do. Tohru gave Momiji a smile and said, "Oh, I am glad you have Miss Kagome. We had her for a few days last year and we are going to have her this year too. I like her; she is fun and makes class interesting," Tohru finished with a smile, before her head perked up when she heard the familiar voice of Yuki. Finding him amongst the crowd, she was surprised to see him making his way over with the very person of their conversation. "Oh Shigure, would you like to meet her? Yuki is bringing her now."

"What? Where?" Momiji asked in excitement. Looking behind him, Momiji's light-brown eyes glowed and his smile brightened before he took off after his new, favorite teacher. He almost didn't stop himself from jumping and giving her a hug in greeting. Instead, he settled for jumping up and down in front of her and telling her all about his family as he eagerly pulled her over to meet them.

For his part, Shigure could not take his eyes off of her. She had grown, that was for sure. She was a bit taller now, and her hair was even longer than when they were in high school. Her shining, blue eyes still held the light that he remembered. Her body was more filled out, but she was still as toned as she was all those years ago. Her smile was still as bright and beautiful as it always was; it lit up the room and made the atmosphere lighten with its very presence.

While gazing at her smile, Shigure felt a deep and painful longing in his soul. He wanted it to go back to the way it was when they were younger. He wanted time to rewind and for Akito to allow Hatori and Kagome to get married. He wanted Hatori and Kagome to get together again and be happy. He wanted... Kagome back in their lives.

Kagome smiled at one of her new students. He was by far the bounciest, and smallest of them all. Momiji was quite a character, and she found it a bit funny that he hung around someone like Hatsuharu. Though they were family, it was still odd to her. She listened with a bright smile as Momiji told her all about his family as he led her somewhere. She never realized that he was going straight for Shigure. Of course, it only took her a moment to realize it, but by that time it was already too late to turn back.

Her smile dropped a fraction of an inch, before it was back in full swing. No one noticed the slightly fake smile as she greeted them.

"Miss Honda, Mr. Sohmas, it is wonderful to see you again. I trust that everything is going well for you."

Tohru smiled at her and replied enthusiastically, "Oh yes, everything is wonderful. And I cannot wait for class tomorrow. You are an amazing teacher Higurashi-sensei."

Blushing modestly, Kagome replied a bit embarrassedly, "Ah, I thank you, even if I am not as good as you seem to think."

"Oh no, you are. Everyone I have spoken to has said so. Isn't that right Kyo?"

"Tch, whatever."

Kagome smiled at him, before remembering that Shigure was still there. She needed to pretend that she didn't know him, or everything she had worked hard to hide, could come out in the open. She would not allow her son to be hurt by them. Kagome didn't want to think about what Akito would do should he discover his existence, and she didn't want to find out.

Smiling a fake smile that no one would be able to tell was false – unless they knew her well enough – Kagome held out a hand and greeted Shigure, "You must be the cousin that Momiji was telling me about. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Shigure noticed her smile and for a moment he wondered why that was. His mood dropped a bit at the thought that she already didn't like him. Internally shrugging, Shigure decided that he would try his best to get her to accept him and they would move from there. Sending her a smile only meant for her, one that he had only ever given to his friends, Shigure returned the handshake and nodded. "It is also a pleasure to meet the teacher I have been hearing so much about. My cousins really seem to like you. And I can see why."

Kagome's smile faltered for but a moment, before she let out a small laugh and tried to pull her hand away. He held on a bit longer before releasing her hand and taking a step back.

Looking around him, he said conversationally, "I used to go here when I was in high school. It sure has changed quite a bit since then. Maybe I could get a tour of the school, to see how much really has changed over the years. Would it be a terrible bother for you to be my tour guide, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome wanted to refuse, really she did, but she also wanted this. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know what had happened to them in the last nine years. But more importantly, she wanted to know what had become of Hatori. Smiling, Kagome gave a small nod, before motioning toward the school. "Of course, why don't we start in the classrooms and work our way outside? I don't have a class next period, so I have time."

Shigure smiled happily, while he followed behind her. The rest of the Sohmas and Tohru could only watch confusedly as Shigure followed behind Kagome like a faithful puppy.

Tohru blinked curiously, before turning to Yuki and asking, "What was that about?"

Yuki could only shrug with a serious look on his face. He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

"He probably just wants to follow her so he can look at her backside the whole time," put in Kyo. "Oww," he said a moment later after Yuki hit him upside the head. "Arrgh, you got something to say you dumb rat!"

"Yes, you stupid cat. As much as I agree that Shigure's manners are less than satisfactory. I do not think that, that is the reason he wanted Miss Higurashi to give him a tour."

The others wanted to ask what he meant, but before they had a chance the bell rang, signaling the start of their next class. They would find out eventually, but until then life would continue the same as before.


	7. Resignation

**Chapter Seven  
Resignation **

Kagome led Shigure through a tour of the school, explaining all that had changed since they attended all those years ago. She didn't question him on anything that was not related to school, and he didn't push her to. At least, for the time being.

She enjoyed the peace and relaxation she felt when being in his presence again. It was nothing like when they were kids, but she felt at home again. It had been a long nine years and she just wanted to rest. She wanted to settle down and raise her son the way he was supposed to be raised, with a father and a mother. Sadly, she had no way to approach Hatori, and she was not going to walk up to him and announce that he had a son and that they were getting married. For all she knew, he could have moved on and found someone else. She would be rather surprised if he didn't.

Hatori was a wonderful man. Whoever ended up marrying him would be a lucky woman. Even with the curse, he was someone that could not be given up willingly. She hadn't, and she didn't expect anyone else to either. If she had her life to do over again, she would never let him go. Unfortunately, what happened, happened and there was nothing she could do to change the past. She could only move forward and work toward a better future for her and her son.

So into her thoughts, Kagome took no notice as they made their way to the gardens in back of the school. In high school the gardens had been a special place for her, a sanctuary. It was a place she could escape to. A place where she could spend time with her friends and they would not be bothered. Even in the rain, the gardens were her getaway. Her escape from reality.

Shigure watched Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was almost one hundred percent positive that she remembered him now. And if so, then that meant she also remembered Hatori. Why had she not come to see them then? Was she afraid to be hurt once more? Or... did she not _want_ to see them again? Was that why she acted oddly upon their "first" meeting? That thought hurt more than he could imagine, and he tried not to think about it.

Kagome seemed to finally realize where they were and turned to see Shigure's stricken face. It made her once again rethink her decision to tell him or not. It would mean moving forward and starting anew. Was she ready for that? Were _they_ ready for that? She did not have the answers, and she would not get them unless she asked.

Clearing her throat, Kagome offered him a hesitant smile before saying, "And these are the gardens. Some of the plants are planted by the students, while most have been around for years and are tended to by the gardeners. Of course, there are a few students who enjoy taking care of the plants and will help as well. As long as they know what they are doing they are allowed to help out occasionally. I, myself, enjoy just spending time in the gardens. I don't want to take the chance of destroying such beautiful plants."

Shigure could not keep the smile off his face at the look she was giving. Deciding to test his theory on her memories, Shigure offered a wistful smile as he stated, "Ah yes, a friend of mine from high school also loved the gardens. She used to pull myself and my two cousins here just to eat lunch and talk. Her favorite was the white rose. But she loved to eat under the Sakura trees as the blossoms fell all around her. She, too, didn't care too much about gardening, but she loved the plants."

Kagome smiled at the memories, and decided to test the waters and see where they led. "Does she still bring you to see the gardens?"

Shigure's eyes took on a saddened gleam as he answered, "Sadly, no, she moved away nearly ten years ago and we have not seen or heard from her since. When she moved away, visiting the gardens just wasn't the same anymore. In fact, nothing was the same after she was gone. As corny as it may sound, she was our light, the sun that kept the plants from wilting and dying. Once she was gone... the garden died. We never stopped missing her, and we _still_ miss her greatly. If there was some way we could tell her how sorry we are, and how much we want her back, I know all of us would do it. If we could go back in time to fix the mistake that was made, I know we would all do it in a heartbeat. If only we could see her once more, I know I would tell her how sorry I am and how much I wish she would come back," he stopped speaking and stared listlessly at a fallen leaf. He hoped that it reached her. He hoped that he had not imagined the look in her eyes when she agreed to show him around. He hoped... that there was hope.

Kagome kept her gaze on the ground to hide her teary eyes from his gaze. Did they truly miss her as much as he said? Could she really risk all that she had worked for in the last nine years, just to throw it away at the first chance to get back together? Was it really as simple as letting him know that she remembered? Would everything go back to the way it was before her memories were erased?

No, it would never be the same. And she didn't want it to be. She had Ryuu, and she wouldn't give him up for anything. He was her son, and he always would be. But... would she be enough for him? That question came up frequently in the years as she tried to come up with an answer. But the answer was obvious. Yes, she _would_ be enough. But, he needed more. He needed a man that he could relate to. He needed someone who could take him to games and fishing at the lake. He needed someone he could talk to when he had problems that he could not ask his mother. He needed... his father.

And just like that, Kagome released a quick breath of air as she stared contemplatively down at the grass at her feet. Careful to keep her voice steady, Kagome asked, "Do you think your friend missed you too?"

Shigure fervently held onto the hope that she _did_ remember. Swallowing, Shigure kept his gaze on her obstructed face as he replied, "I am not sure. Do you think she would miss us?" His brown eyes eagerly, desperately, searched her face for an answer.

Kagome's breath hitched at the look in his eyes. How could she possibly lie to him now? Taking on a thoughtful look, Kagome turned her gaze to the sky. "I think... that she missed you all very much. I think that she wanted to stay with you, and never wanted to leave in the first place. I think something happened to make her leave. I believe that she never wanted to hurt you, but had no choice. And I think that she never stopped thinking of you. Even on days that life got too hard she never forgot her time with you and your family. I think that she moved back so she could try to start over, and make up for the time lost. And I think... that she knows how sorry you are, and forgives you. But I also think that she is wondering... if you could ever forgive her?"

Kagome barely finished the sentence when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and bring her to a warm chest. She quickly wrapped her own arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. A few more tears slipped past her tightly closed lids to lightly dampen his shirt.

Shigure didn't care. He had a hard timekeeping the smile off his face. She remembered them! He didn't know how, and he didn't care. That didn't matter at all. The important point was that she remembered!

He tried to keep the happy tears from his eyes, but one defiant tear rolled down his cheek to disappear into her thick, ebony locks. "Kagome... we missed you so much. And we are all so, _so_ sorry for what happened. If we could go back in time, I know I would have tried harder to stop Akito. Ha'ri feels that same, as does Ayame. I was serious when I said our garden died. Our _world_ died without you. And I promise that this time around will be different. I won't let anything come between us again. You are a part of us, and nothing Akito does will change that again. Never again."

"Shigure, it sounds wonderful. But you know it is not so simple. We can't possibly start where we left off. I said we will start over, and we will. But it is impossible to go back to exactly the way it was. We all have changed, and it would be silly to think we could just go back to how it was nine years ago. What will Akito do when he realizes that I remember? Will he have Hatori erase my memories again?" Kagome felt him stiffen a bit, before he tightened his hold on her as if to never let her go. "Or will he accept it?"

"It does not matter what Akito thinks. He _will _not take you away again. He should know by now what happens. If he took you away again, I am not sure if we would survive. Hatori almost didn't make it the first time, and after Kana–" Shigure cut himself off after he realized what he was about to say. How stupid could he be? He wanted to get Kagome and Hatori back together, not split them farther apart. Of course, if she didn't go to Hatori, he may have a chance. Shigure forcefully pushed those thoughts out of his mind and tried to come up with a way to rectify the situation he put himself in.

Kagome pushed back a bit and locked her blue eyes onto his brown. She knew that if she did not demand an answer, he would not give one. "Who is Kana?"

Shigure looked as though he was about to make up an excuse, but the glare she was sending him made him rethink his answer. Sighing, Shigure loosened his grip on her shoulders but didn't let her go and explained, "For years after you left Hatori tried to move on and convince himself that you were never coming back; that you were gone, to no avail. So when he met Kana, he felt as though he may have another chance at happiness. Kana... was a nurse that worked with Hatori a few years back. She was his assistant and they... fell in love. They, too, were planning on getting married. And they, too, were denied the chance. Unlike with you, Akito lashed out angrily and struck Hatori. He can barely see out of his left eye now. Kana felt that it was her fault and allowed Hatori to erase her memories. Hatori closed himself up even more after that. Kana returned to her life after finishing her internship with Hatori, and later she got married while Hatori was left alone working for the Sohma family. I fear that he will never try to love again. He has seen what happens and I don't think he could live through it again.

"I know for a fact that he never stopped loving you. But he had thought you were gone to him forever. You should have seen him when he went on to medical school to find that you had dropped out. He had lost his only bit of happiness then. Hatori had wished that he would have been able to see you at university, to know that you were all right. But when he found out you left and he didn't know where you went. Another part of him died inside." Shigure passed for a moment before looking into her eyes and saying earnestly, "Kagome, he can't handle anymore heartbreak. And I don't think you can either. I know I will not be able to stand it if you left again. So I beg you, please, _please_ don't leave again."

Kagome wanted to be mad at Hatori for forgetting about her. But she realized how silly and selfish she was being. He fell in love again, and he had the chance to be happy again. Only for it to be torn brutally away from him once more. She, too, had her happiness with him cut short. But she had her son to remind her day in and day out that it was not all for nothing. She had a son that loved her and she loved him greatly. But she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't miss Hatori. Was what Shigure said true? Did Hatori still love her? Did he really miss her as much as she missed him? Would they ever be happy? Would they ever truly be together?

There were just too many questions and not enough answers. Sighing, Kagome stepped away from Shigure and looked off to the side at one of the rose bushes.

"You say he still loves me. But what does that really change? He loved me ten years ago and we were going to get married. Look at what happened and tell me you really want to go through that again. It was not as hard for me because I had my memories gone in the beginning. It took a few months for them to come back, and after that I stayed home and cried for days. But I still had my family to go to, and I still do. Shigure, if it doesn't work out this time. I am not sure _I_ can live through it." Though, if it came to that, she would live because she had to. For herself and for her family, she would continue on with life. For her son, she would live on.

Shigure took in her words and the words of the past five minutes. He took it all in and considered it. Looking almost pleadingly at her, he said, "We have to try."

Kagome could only look at her old friend, before a small smile appeared in her lips. "I suppose you are right. We will never know unless we try." She paused for a moment, before saying with a large smile, "You know what? This talk is way too depressing and should be put off longer. I have class in a few minutes and I really don't want to appear looking depressed and on the verge of tears."

Shigure offered her a small chuckle, before he dramatically moved forward and wrapped her arm with his. "I have to agree. This conversation is much too dull. What do you say we go sit on the bench outside the school and watch all those lovely high school girls pass by, hmm?"

Kagome laughed before punching him playfully on the shoulder. "You haven't changed much in the last few years, Shigure. And as much as staring at all the girls _assets_ sounds like a _ton_ of fun, I _do _have to get to class and prepare."

Shigure mock pouted before giving her a sly smile and saying, "So... you want to go out on a date with me?"

She only laughed in response while moving ahead of him to the school. With a wave she said back to him, "I will see you later Shigure."

Shigure sighed contently as he watched her walk back inside. She had not given him an answer, but he knew that they would see each other soon. Now all that was left was to inform Hatori of her returned memories so he could make his move. The next few days were sure to be fun.


	8. Misconception

**Chapter Eight  
Misconception **

Hatori clenched his hands tightly around the steering wheel as he gazed out the front of his car. Why was he there again? Oh yeah, Kagome was getting off of work soon.

He heaved a silent sigh as he mentally berated himself. He should not have listened to Shigure. How did Shigure even convince him to go see Kagome in the first place? Hatori was not entirely sure of the answer, but he did know that he didn't want to think about it too much. If he did, Hatori was sure he would talk himself out of what he was doing.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of voices and of people leaving the school sounded from outside his car. He watched and waited for what felt like an eternity for Kagome to exit the building. As he waited, Hatori once again contemplated the brilliance of his plan. Was it really such a good idea to be doing this? Maybe he could just turn his car around and forget that the idea ever crossed his mind. As soon as the thought firmly cemented its place in his mind, Hatori saw her. She was speaking to a couple of her students as the two of them left the building.

No words could describe how he felt at that moment. He sat there numbly in his car as he watched her interact with the students. Her smile was just as he remembered it to be. She was just as he remembered her to be as well, only she had grown even more beautiful. He never thought such a thing was even possible. Clearly, it was. Hatori watched her say her goodbyes in indecision. _Should I go say hi? Should I remain in my car unseen? What should I do?_

Questions continued to plague him as he watched her cross the street to get to her parked car. If he didn't go now, he would not get another chance until after the weekend. And by then, all of the nerve he scraped together during the last few days would be gone.

Taking a breath to calm his tense nerves, Hatori closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them and stared out the window with steely determination. Opening his car door, Hatori stepped out and opened his mouth to call out her name.

He froze. His blood ran cold at the scene playing out before him. His heart ached as he watched from a safe distance. Without a backward glance, Hatori stepped back in his car and drove away. He could not look back, for if he did he would see _it_ again. He could not, would not, put himself through the torture. For if he had to see her like that again... His heart would truly shatter to a million unrecognizable and unfixable pieces.

He couldn't bear to see her in another man's embrace. For if he did, it would only reinforce the fact in his mind that he was too late; that he was too late and his chance was gone. She had already moved on. Shigure lied to him. Kagome had a man and a child already. She had a family. And he... was not a part of it.

* * *

Kagome sighed as her day finished. It was the weekend and Kagome was planning on taking Ryuunosuke to the park she used to play in as a child. He had been looking forward to it for days. And, being honest with herself, so had she. The visit from Shigure a few days prior had struck something inside of her. She was still trying to decide if she did the right thing, or if she should have continued the charade of not remembering. It was too late now, but the thought that she should have pretended never seemed to leave her mind.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as one of her students approached her with a question. Once the student was satisfied and in better understanding, Kagome finished packing her belongings and began making her way out the door. She was stopped by another student on the way. This time Kagome was being thanked for previous help on a certain subject. By the time the student left, Kagome found herself already outside the school. Smiling at the beautiful sun, Kagome fished in her bag for her keys as she made her way across the street. She paused in her trek to her car when someone called out to her.

"Momma!"

Surprised, Kagome turned in time to catch Ryuu in her arms. "Ryuu, what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned in pleasant surprise.

Before he could answer her, someone interrupted. "I picked him up from school and I decided that we would come by and get you before heading home."

Not recognizing the masculine voice, Kagome looked behind her son to the tall man who stood with his hands in his jean pockets and a small smirk on his handsome face. His dark hair fell about his head in a shaggy, yet classy, mess. His dark green eyes sparkled down at her in pure happiness. It took her a moment to realize who the tall, handsome stranger was standing before her, but when she did she was leaping up from the ground and pulling him into a hug. He chuckled and returned the embrace as Ryuunosuke watched from the sidelines. A large smile plastered on his young face.

Kagome pulled away a moment later to get a better look at him. He offered her a breathtaking smile before leaning forward and tenderly kissing her forehead. She smiled contentedly and returned his affection by placing a kiss on his cheek. She was too short to reach his forehead.

As the three of them turned to head toward her car – they walked from his school – with Kagome's arm around his waist and his around her shoulder, Kagome turned her head up to better look at him as she asked, "I thought you weren't going to be here until next week."

"I wasn't, but we got finished early and I wanted to get back as soon as I could. I missed you and I couldn't wait to see you guys again," he explained while sending a smile to Ryuu, who was busy concentrating on carrying his mother's bag. What did she carry in that thing anyway?

Kagome smiled brilliantly as they reached her car and climbed in. As she pulled out of the parking lot and the three of them made their way home, Kagome smiled meaningfully at him.

"I am glad you're back Souta."

He sent her a heart stopping smile and replied earnestly, "Me too Sis. Me too."

* * *

_AN: How many of you saw that one coming? How many of you thought it was Shippo? Don't deny it! _I_ almost thought it was Shippo. How sad is that? _

_I don't know what it is, but I just love writing Souta with green eyes. : )  
In fact, all of my stories with him in it will probably have him with green eyes._


	9. Chance Encounter

**Chapter Nine  
Chance Encounter **

Shigure couldn't understand what went wrong. He had told Hatori about Kagome, and he expected him to be jumping for joy and making plans to marry her right away. He had been looking forward to it. It was not often that Hatori acted impulsively. And yet, nothing happened. For the last week, every time Shigure tried calling Hatori, he hung up. It was getting to the point that Shigure was ready to march straight into the Sohma House and demand answers. What happened to cause Hatori to act in such a manner? Shigure didn't know, but he was going to find out.

He would have called Kagome to ask what was wrong – because he was sure something had happened with her – but he did not know her number. And it seemed wrong to make his cousins give her a message. Shigure wanted to talk to her in person instead of just leaving a note. He had missed her quite a bit over the years after all.

Humming to himself contemplatively, Shigure began thinking of ways to get them together again. The clock ticked in the background as the seconds turned into minutes. After what felt like an eternity, Shigure stood with a snap of his fingers before heading out of his office, a large smile plastered in his face. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time as her brother dragged her along behind him. He was taking her shopping somewhere to get something for their mother's birthday that was coming up. Yet, she couldn't for the life of her remember where they were going.

"Souta, where are we going again?" she asked as she narrowly dodged a light pole. Her scowl only deepened as he continued to drag her along without saying anything. She was tempted to sit on the sidewalk and not move until he said something, but she didn't want to cause a scene. Not that they weren't already. After all, it wasn't common to see one person dragging another through the streets. It was even less likely for one of those persons to be a well-known college soccer player.

Yet, there they were, Kagome reluctantly following an eager Souta as they plowed through the streets. Souta, for his part, was trying to remember where the shop he passed by a few days ago was located. He saw a few of the clothes in the window, and just knew that his sister had to come with him to take a closer look. He was positive he could find the perfect dress for their mother. Something pretty that she could wear when he took her, his sister, and his nephew out to dinner. He was leaving in a little less than a week after all. And his mother's birthday was coming up quickly. He had missed the year before due to a game and school, so he was thrilled when he realized he would be present this year. It made it even better that Kagome and Ryuu were there with them.

Souta remembered when he was thirteen and Kagome left to live with a friend in Okinawa. He had been so sad for her to leave, but understood partially why she had to go. He didn't truly understand until he was older and he went to go visit her. That was the first time he saw his nephew. Ryuu had just turned four and was the cutest little kid he had ever seen. To this day, Souta did not understand how anyone could possibly give up his sister and her kid. They were both so wonderful and amazing. Only a fool would let them go. Souta had only met Hatori a couple of times – he was more interested in soccer at that time – but his sister talked about him often. She loved him. She still did, but he knew that she was also hurting. And he didn't know how to help her.

As her only brother, Souta felt obligated to make sure she was happy – especially since he was unable to when he was younger. Now that he was older – and taller – Souta would make sure to keep her and his little nephew safe. No one would hurt them if he could help it.

"Souta?" Kagome questioned when he stopped walking.

Shaking his head, Souta looked to his sister questioningly, before realizing that they stopped moving. Gazing around at their surroundings, Souta was pleased to find the shop just on the other side of the street. Without a word, Souta pulled Kagome along with him as he crossed the street. Looking briefly in the window, Souta was pleased to see a few of the dresses set out so his sister could see them.

Kagome took in the store before them in mild surprise. What was Souta planning on getting their mother?

"What do you think Kagome?" he asked when he saw her gaze transfixed on the store's display window.

Having her attention pulled from the rather... colorful display, Kagome turned toward her brother with a questioning look. At her look, he elaborated, "Do you think Mom would like something like that?"

Turning back toward the window, Kagome took in the various sets of outfits set out for them to view. She blinked at the French maid's outfit, as well as the rather bright ensemble beside it. She didn't know what to call it, but it was very... intense. Not knowing how to answer her brother, all Kagome could do was blink and stare at the window.

"Um..."

Seeing where her gaze was locked, Souta blinked as well before shaking his head. His eyes would never be the same again. Realizing that she wasn't looking at the same thing, Souta turned her while saying, "Not one of those Kagome, _these_ dresses."

Kagome's eyes stopped burning the moment Souta turned her around. And the sight that met her eyes was simply breathtaking. "They're beautiful Souta. I think Momma would love one."

Souta smiled back at her, before leading her to enter the small store. The door bell chimed to announce their presence, and Souta watched as Kagome began looking through the various racks and shelves of fabrics used to make the wearable creations.

"Ah, welcome to _The Iris_, my name is Mine. How can I help you today?" asked a young woman as she bounced from the back room to stand in front of them, her two pigtail-curls bouncing with her movements.

Kagome blinked at the maid's uniform the other woman was wearing, before focusing back on her spectacle-covered face. Kagome wanted to take an instinctive step back when her large brown eyes sparkled in expectation as she looked between her two customers.

Not knowing what to say, Kagome turned toward her brother. He seemed to understand her discomfort and took a step forward to draw the attention of the smaller woman.

Once her eyes were stuck on him, Souta smiled and said, "We were looking into purchasing a formal dress for our mother's birthday. And we were wondering if you could help us?"

Her eyes sparkled again before nodding enthusiastically. "Of course, what do you have in mind?"

Looking down toward his sister, he found her gaze locked on a dress on the left side of the room. Following the path her eyes made, Souta found that he, too, was drawn to the vision of beauty displayed neatly on a mannequin in the middle of the wall. Chancing another glance toward his sister, he found her to be completely focused on the proudly displayed dress. The color was beautiful, he admitted. And the design and pattern were gorgeous. Even the fabric looked incredibly lovely. It draped around the mannequin smoothly and practically flowed about as if it were made of water. He was actually surprised to see such a masterpiece among the rest of the outfits. Sure, the others were just as well made and beautifully done. But the dress in front of them screamed sophisticated and classy.

Chancing one more look toward his sister, he knew that the choice had already been made. And he had no problems with the outcome.

Mine, noticing their distraction, was eager to tell them about the dress. "Oh that is one of my boss' very favorites. It's his pride and joy really, though he would deny that to anyone, even me. He says it takes away from the overall image of the place, but still refuses to remove it." She smiled fondly for a moment, before remembering where she was. Clearing her throat to get her mind in place, Mine moved toward them and began to question them more about what they wanted.

After Souta explained a few changes that he wanted to be made, he handed Mine their mother's measurements before following her to pay. While he was doing that, Kagome took the time to once again browse through the shop. It truly was a rather interesting store, and something about the atmosphere made her feel nostalgic. It brought with it a feeling of familiarity, but she couldn't explain why. Souta joined her soon after paying for the dress – much to the disapproval of Kagome, it _was_ supposed to be from the both of them –the two of them took the time to look over the more... unusual garments laid out for purchase. Kagome understood what most of the clothing were for, yet, they were so beautifully done and she had a hard time picturing any guy wearing them. It kind of reminded her of Jakotsu from the feudal era. Most of the outfits she saw were ones he would have loved to try on. It made her shudder a bit at the thought. She couldn't picture him in a maid's uniform without laughing and anything else in the store either wanted to make her gag or burst into laughter. Either option, she knew, would not be appreciated.

Her thoughts on the past were interrupted when the bell above the front door dinged, signaling that someone had arrived. Kagome was currently on the other side of a shelf full of reams of fabrics, and was not in direct view to see them. But the voice she heard made her insides freeze in shocked realization.

_It can't be? Can it? My luck can't be that bad, right? Or is my luck just that good?_ Shaking her head once she realized she was getting a migraine, Kagome focused intently on the voice as she tried to decide what to do. Her heart told her that the obvious answer was to greet him. But her brain said that Shigure was one person, but Ayame was a completely different matter altogether. Did he even know about her yet? She assumed he did. After all, the three cousins had been inseparable when in school. Kagome figured that hadn't change over the years.

Biting her lip as a thought struck her, Kagome furrowed her brows. _Does that mean that Hatori knows too? _Would he come to see her? Or would he wait? Did he even want to see her? Shaking her head at the last thought, Kagome reminded herself that Shigure had said they missed her. They missed her just as much as she missed them, maybe more so. But that still left the question: Why had none of them come to see her? It had been a week since Shigure and she talked. So why had she not seen anyone else?

"Kagome? You ready to go?" Souta asked as he walked around the isle to stand beside her. Kagome froze even more once she noticed the voices stop as soon as Souta spoke. She closed her eyes for a moment to brace herself, before opening them once again to stare at Souta. She offered him a nod before turning and walking around the isle and toward the front door. She wasn't sure if she would make it, but she wasn't about to turn around and face him either. If he didn't know, he didn't know. She wasn't just going to blurt it out to him.

Kagome was nearly to the door and had her hand out ready to pull the glass door open when her name was called in surprised uncertainty. Silently hoping for the best, Kagome turned toward Ayame with an unreadable expression on her face. She was almost surprised at how little he had changed over the years, and she wondered absently what Hatori looked like as well. Blinking to disperse those thoughts, Kagome waited to see what he would do. She wasn't going to deny that she remembered them, but she also wasn't just going to reveal it either. If Ayame didn't know, then Shigure had a very good reason for keeping such a secret from him.

For his part, Ayame couldn't believe his luck! He had just been thinking of paying Kagome a visit. And low and behold, she was right there, in his shop of all places. He wondered what she could have been there for, but shrugged it off as unimportant at the moment. His golden eyes glinted happily as he took in the sight of her. She was still as lovely as before, only she seemed to have a certain glow around her now. Ayame couldn't place it, but there was definitely something different about her. Something more. It made him want to hug her even tighter the more he gazed at her.

His happy smile was wiped from his face and an uncharacteristic serious expression took over when he registered the male standing far too close to her side. He admitted that he was quite handsome, but Ayame didn't like the look of him. He was definitely standing too close, and Ayame wanted to take the arm that was placed casually – protectively – around her shoulder, and rip it from his cooling corpse. Ayame scoffed mentally at that. Why would that guy need to protect her? Who was he protecting her from? Ayame didn't like it, and determined to get his arm away from her as soon as possible, if not sooner.

Plastering on a wide smile, Ayame trounced over to her side and quickly pulled her hand into his. He pulled just enough on her to where the male beside her had to let go or risk being pulled along.

"Kagome, I can't believe my luck! I was just thinking about visiting you. As soon as Shigure called and told me, I just knew I had to see you again. But with the business and all, I just couldn't find the time. And yet, here you are! It was meant to be! I am so happy to see you again after all these years. We really must get together and have lunch together. I have so much to tell you and I am sure you have much to say as well. What do you say? Want to go to lunch sometime?"

Shigure had asked him for his help in getting Kagome and Hatori together. This was the perfect opportunity and he couldn't pass it up. Hatori had been rather depressed for the past few days, and no one knew why. Ayame had a pretty good guess as to why, but he wouldn't know for sure until he had a chance to speak with Hatori personally. Unfortunately, Hatori had holed himself up in his office and refused to speak a word about it.

Ayame determined to fix this problem and make everything better. But first, he had to figure out how this male fit into all of it. Was he a boyfriend? Were they just friends? Or possibly more? Husband? Ayame didn't particularly like either of those options, but he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it if he didn't have details.

Kagome could only blink at him before opening her mouth to respond. She didn't particularly like the glint in his normally jovial golden eyes, and she wanted to deter the situation from becoming more complex than it already was. She didn't get the chance to speak before Ayame once again continued. This time, she really didn't like the sparkle in his eyes. She would call it malicious were it on anyone else. However, she had never known Ayame to be violent or mean, so the look was all the more frightening in its intensity as he scrutinized her brother. Kagome pushed away the instinctive reaction to flinch and move away from the tension building between them. She didn't really know what was going on, but she didn't like it.

"So Kagome," Ayame paused as he analyzed the male with a calm anger. The tension built in the air as he stared down the slightly taller male before him. "Is this your boyfriend?" And just like that the tension snapped.


	10. Surprise?

**Chapter Ten  
Surprise?**

Patting down a few flyaway hairs, Kagome checked her appearance once more before mentally shrugging and walking through the doors that stood in front of her. Despite her uncertainties about going to lunch with Ayame, Kagome was convinced after he gave her his pleading, puppy eyes. She could not believe that he still resorted to such a tactic. And she was even more appalled that she fell for it. How could she possibly say no?

After what transpired in his shop, Kagome conceded to go in order to make up for the way they reacted to his inquiry. They couldn't help it, though. The idea was absolutely comical. Thinking back on the event that just occurred a few days ago, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

_Kagome blinked surprised blue eyes at the cursed male before her. Turning toward her brother, she watched as his green eyes widened before he met her gaze evenly. It took only another second before the two of them began laughing uncontrollably and had to clutch each other to stand upright. A few tears leaked slowly from her tightly closed eyelids as Kagome tried to get herself under control. Truly, the idea wasn't _that_ amusing. And yet, at the same time, it was. _

_Taking deep breaths, Kagome regained her composure before promptly losing it upon seeing the look on Ayame's face. His confused and clueless assistant holding an equally entertaining expression. She was finally able to get herself under control when she saw Ayame beginning to tear up. He could be rather sensitive when he wanted. However, knowing that it was probably an act did not make her any less sympathetic to his pitiable self. Kagome thought him more of an overgrown child than a man. Something she only shared with Hatori. _

_Taking pity on his confused and affronted appearance, Kagome glanced once more at Souta before staring at Ayame with a half-smirk. "Sorry Ayame, he isn't my boyfriend. I thought the resemblance was obvious. This is my younger brother, Souta."_

_Comprehension dawned on his face before it split into a wide smile and his eyes brightened. Whereas before he looked to Souta with contempt, now there was only respect and happiness in his gaze. "Ah, it is wonderful to meet you," he exclaimed as he trounced forward to shake Souta's unresponsive hand. Despite his obvious refusal of Ayame's greeting, Souta did not remove his hand nor did he say anything. He may have thought it funny that anyone would think him his sister's boyfriend, but his humor left him when he remembered who this male was. _

_He was one of the Sohmas that ruined his sister's life._

_As much as Kagome denied the thought, and firmly stated that they had no choice in the matter, Souta could not let them go without making them feel the way he felt after having to practically give up his sister for her own safety. He was ten when she was thrown into the world of the past and he rarely got to see her. When she came back it took her a few months before she was over her grief enough to go with school. He should have known that starting at a new high school would only mean trouble for her. He had been right, but he didn't know it. _

_Souta had been ten when his sister traveled through time; he had been thirteen when she was forced to move away. He had known that there was something off about the Sohma family. But he never pushed it and never asked Kagome about it. It wasn't until later when he wished he had. His sister had been so hurt and devastated right after Hatori's family called off the wedding; she remained home for nearly a week in grief. Souta was sure that the two of them had been fighting or something for the few months before they broke off the engagement. She had not talked about or to Hatori for a while before her inevitable break down. At the time, Souta found her behavior odd. At times, she had acted as though she didn't know who Hatori was. It made him even more suspicious of them, and to this day he did not like them or what they represented. _

_They were the ones that pulled apart his family. They were the ones that ruined the happiness Kagome could have had with Hatori all those years ago. As much as Souta disliked them, he knew that Kagome dearly loved Hatori and did not blame him for what happened. Souta was not so generous. And until he saw his sister safe and happy, he would stick to his decision to despise any and all Sohma family members. At least the ones she went to school with, as well as their so-called clan head. _

"_Fine! I will meet you for lunch. Just stop making that ridiculous face!" Souta was yanked out of his thoughts by his sister's exclamation. It would seem that he had zoned out more than he thought. It appeared that their conversation was nearly over and she was about to leave. He almost wished he was paying attention. Souta didn't even know what they had been talking about. But judging from Ayame's expression, Souta was sure that she agreed to do something with him. As much as Souta disliked the idea of her being anywhere alone with any of the Sohmas, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her from going either. She was a grown woman and could make her own decisions. No matter how much he wished she didn't have to._

"_All right, so Saturday around noon? Where are we going to go?"_

_Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I don't know. I will call you with the details later. All right?" _That way I can call Shigure to see what he suggests. This is after all mostly his plan._ Ayame did not allow any of his thoughts to penetrate his joyous mask. It would do no good to have her catch on before they had the chance to even put their plan into action._

"_Okay, here's my number," she said as she handed him a torn piece of paper with a quickly scrawled phone number. "If you can't get a hold of me, try calling the school and leaving a message. Those usually get to me before my day ends. All right?"_

_He nodded enthusiastically before moving forward and dramatically pulling her into a hug. "I will see you in three days. Until then, fare well Little Damsel," he ended with a flourish. Kagome only chuckled while following her brother out the door. Ayame was such an odd character. But she loved him just the same. _

And that was the reason she stood in the entryway to the semi-formal eatery. A nervous fluttering in her stomach, made Kagome place a hand to her midsection. She couldn't explain where the feeling came from. It was just lunch with Ayame; there was nothing to be nervous about. As much as she told herself that, the feeling never went away. It was with nervous anticipation that she walked further into the establishment.

Her blue gaze briefly took in her surroundings before glancing toward the front desk. Approaching it, she was about to announce her presence when she heard the enthusiastic voice of her lunch partner. Rolling her eyes at his exuberant tone, Kagome decided to find him quickly to save whomever he was bothering. Most likely some poor, unaware waitress. He truly did love looking at the different kinds of uniforms around, always looking for new ideas and such.

Deciding that she should interrupt them before Ayame either gets himself slapped or thrown out of the restaurant, Kagome swiftly made her way to where she heard his voice.

"Ayame, are you bothering this lovely, young girl and keeping her from doing her job?" Kagome asked sweetly, but not without warning, as she approached his side. She could tell by the twitching of her eye and the clenching of her fist that the waitress was about through with his behavior. Kagome came just in time.

Ayame turned toward her and tried not to cringe. She had that look in her eyes. The one he remembered as saying: "Whatever you are doing, you'd better stop before I pummel you." He knew that the look wasn't just a threat. Shigure proved that very well. Many times over.

Shrugging off the shiver at the memory, Ayame quickly stepped close to her and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Kagome! I am so glad you made it. I am sure you will love our seats. I specifically asked for ones outside overlooking the fountain. I knew you would love it. Come on, I'll show you!" Ayame exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her the few feet to the door and outside to the small courtyard that was surrounded by tables and chairs filled with people enjoying their lunch while also basking in the lovely scenery. The large fountain in the center of the courtyard, along with their wonderful food and service, made the restaurant one of the best in the area. Though not the only piece of history located in the area, it was definitely one of the favorites. It consisted of a large, stone dragon perched atop stone tree. The water flowed out of its large, gapping mouth as its head was reared toward the sky. Water dribbled down its talons and flowed smoothly down the stone trunk to the basin. Though rather simple in its design, the details and size made up for it. The many trees and beautiful shrubs surrounding the fountain only added to the effect.

It had always been a favorite of hers. And having not seen it for many years, made Kagome remember why she loved it so much. It was simply breathtaking with the sun shining through the water and reflecting in its onyx eyes. It was also one of main places her father took her when she was younger.

Kagome sighed at the memories while carefully sitting down on one of the cast iron chairs. She watched Ayame do the same from the other side of the table, while he, too, took in the gorgeous scene. The, now, calm waitress handed them their menus before asking for their beverage of choice. Once she received them, the waitress left as quickly as possible. Kagome didn't blame her.

While they waited for their drinks, the two of them began scanning the menu for choices. Absently, Kagome's gaze continued to drift toward the dragon statue. For some reason she thought there was something she should be remembering about it. But for the life of her couldn't think about what that could be. Shrugging it off without a thought, Kagome turned back to the menu to find something to eat before the waitress returned.

It wasn't long before their meals were selected and their orders given. While they waited, the two of them began to strike up a conversation. It wasn't until Ayame got to a particular subject, that Kagome started regretting the idea for lunch.

In a moment of seriousness, Ayame looked into Kagome's eyes and asked, "Why did you leave all those years ago?" He disliked bringing up the subject, but he wanted to know. And if their plan was going to work, they needed all the information they could get. Besides, he really wanted to know.

Kagome paused while taking a sip of her drink to decide how to answer that. Of course, she wasn't about to tell him the real reason. But what else could she say? It didn't take long for an answer to come to mind, and it took even less for her to verbalize it.

"After I got my memories back, I couldn't stay around knowing that I knew who you guys were and that we couldn't be friends anymore. It hurt too much, and I couldn't stand it." That was partially the truth, but not the main reason for her departure.

Ayame tried to gauge the truth of her words, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. That was how he knew that there was more to her story. There was something she wasn't telling them. Something important.

"Hmm, that may be true," he said in his calming tone, "but there is more to it than that. Something else happened, but what, I don't know. Maybe someday you will be able to tell us?" He wanted to know, yes, but he would not push her. She was finally back in their lives and he didn't want to risk losing her again. They would _not_ lose her again.

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye as she contemplated his words. Yes, one day they would find out. She just didn't know when that day was. Deciding that a change in subject was in order, Kagome inquired about his business and how it came about. Ayame eagerly began to explain, in detail, his endeavor to bring joy and happiness to those that couldn't find it elsewhere. She didn't comment on his choice of words, but instead smiled softly at the glow in his eyes. He truly did love his work.

Their conversation continued for quite a while before Kagome excused herself to use the restroom. Ayame only smiled and watched her go before frantically looking around him. _Where is he? He was supposed to be here already. How are they supposed to get together and get married if they don't see each other first? _Ayame heaved a dramatic sigh while running a hand through his long locks. _Honestly, must I do everything myself?_

No sooner did that thought cross his mind, did he see the two people he had been waiting for. _Well, it's about time. Shigure must have had quite the trouble convincing Hatori if it took this long for them to arrive. Now we just need to get them together, _Ayame thought enthusiastically. His thoughts centered on the dress he would make for her wedding. No doubt it would be the most beautiful ceremony in the history of ceremonies.

* * *

Kagome sighed once she was done washing her hands. She was almost hesitant to return to Ayame. Not because she was having a horrible time, no. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. But the feeling in her gut had only intensified since she left his side and she still didn't know what the cause was. It made her nervous and just a little apprehensive. What was causing her stomach to churn so?

Shaking her head, Kagome ran a hand through her bangs before looking at herself through the mirror. _All right Kagome, you can do this. The feeling is probably something you ate. No big deal. Nothing is going to happen._

Nodding to herself, Kagome straightened up before leaving the restroom. The feeling in her gut still present, but she did her best to ignore it.

Walking back outside to their table, Kagome absently searched her purse for her cell phone. She wanted to see if Ryuu had called at all. He was on a fieldtrip with his class and she told him to call her when he was on his way home. Ayumi happily agreed to bring him home, and no matter how much Kagome protested, she would hear none of it. Kagome finally relented and told her to have Ryuu call her when they were on their way back. She wanted to make sure she was home for him after all.

Sighing when no messages were present, Kagome pulled her purse closer as she placed her phone back inside. With her eyes on her purse and not on the path, Kagome missed when someone stood from their chair and turned right in front of her. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. Faster than any of them could react, she was falling. Her back hit the hard ground with a painful thump, while the other person was pulled on top of her. With eyes closed, Kagome took stock of all her injuries before remembering that she wasn't the only one to fall. Opening her mouth to apologize, she stopped short when her gaze locked with beautifully familiar grey eyes.

* * *

Hatori could not believe the idiot that Shigure was. Did he not understand that he wanted to be alone? Why else would he be avoiding any and all contact with him? Shigure had lied to him, and he had no desire to hear any more of it.

However, after nearly two weeks of ignoring his family and locking himself in his home, Shigure took the initiative and forced him out to have lunch with him. A ridiculous idea, but he would not give up on it. Hatori was positive that Shigure was up to something. He was far too insistent for the outing to _not_ be up to something. Hatori had yet to figure out what.

It was with great reluctance that he allowed Shigure to pull him along to have lunch with him. The idea in and of itself was a rather odd request. Since when did they go out for lunch? It only made his suspicions grow.

They arrived at the _Dragon's Crest_ in short order, and Hatori did not fail to send his cousin a baleful glare. He did _not_ appreciate the sarcasm. However, he decided that, since they were already there and the restaurant's food was rather good, they would go ahead and have a quick lunch. After which, Hatori planned to return home and continue his previous activities. He didn't care what Shigure had to say. If he tried to tell him otherwise, Hatori was not afraid to hit him. Hard.

Heaving a tired sigh when Shigure insistently pulled on his sleeve toward their table, Hatori absentmindedly noted that they were eating outside. Not that he cared in the least, but in all the times they had eaten there, never had they once eaten outside. Hatori's suspicions grew even higher.

Watching as Shigure happily sat in one of the chairs and began to look over the menu, Hatori took his seat with a sigh while reclining back and staring at nothing in particular. He wasn't hungry and this whole outing was a waste of his time.

"Ah, Ha'ri, why don't you cheer up? You know this is for you. You have been holed up in your home for nearly two weeks now. That can't be good for you. I know you're the doctor, but do I need to send you to the hospital? You have not been acting like yourself lately. Did something happen?" Shigure was concerned with his behavior, but he wanted to know why he hadn't approached Kagome yet. How ungrateful could he be? After all, Shigure went through all that trouble to find out that Kagome remembered them, and what were the thanks he got? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Hatori didn't even so much as talk to her. So now, it was up to him and Ayame to right the wrongs done so long ago. If Hatori wasn't so lazy he could have done it himself, but no. Shigure had to recruit Ayame to pull their plan together. And so far it seemed to be working. He could clearly see Ayame making his way over from his table to talk to them. And he was sure Kagome was around somewhere. Yes, their plan was working out splendidly.

"Oh my, what a coincidence to see you two here!"

Hatori looked up with a sigh to see his other cousin. "Ayame, what are you doing here?" he asked blandly. Now he knew something was up. And if it had Ayame and Shigure mixed up in it, Hatori was positive he wanted no part in it.

"Oh is that any way to greet your cousin?" Ayame asked with an easygoing smile. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin his mood. After all, he was soon going to have a new cousin-in-law.

Hatori looked at him for a few moments before glancing toward the equally grinning Shigure. With narrowed eyes, he asked, "What are you two up to?"

Shigure fought the shiver at his words and only allowed a nervous chuckle to pass his lips, before promptly hiding his face behind his menu. Ayame's smile didn't leave even as Hatori turned his chilling gaze toward him. Nope, he was not going to say a word. Not one word. There was absolutely nothing Hatori could do to get him to spill the beans. Nope nothing at all could ruin his mood and make him give away their brilliant plan.

"Ayame."

"Ah Hatori you know when you use that tone it makes me give in. But not this time, on no," he said with his obnoxiously flamboyant laugh. "There is nothing you can say that will make me give away our brilliant plan to get you and Kagome back together. Nothing at all. You can try all you like, but there is no way I will say a thing. Not at all," he finished with a wide smile and closed eyes. Shigure resisted the urge to smack his forehead and instead turned to see Hatori's reaction.

Hatori stared at his cousins with an unreadable expression, before closing his eyes and ignoring them. He could not believe that they were so stupid as to try anything. Obviously, if he hadn't already gone to her there was a valid reason. That reason just so happened to be the fact that she was already married and had a child. Remembering the scene from the day he went to see her, only brought pain to his heart. Breathing in slowly and letting it out, Hatori opened his eyes and looked his cousins in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have bothered," he said lowly. "I do not believe that Kagome and I will ever be together again. So you should give up on this ridiculous plan and leave well enough alone." With those words, Hatori stood from his chair and turned to leave before anything else went wrong.

He did not see the person coming toward him and before he knew it they collided and were sent harshly to the ground. Hatori closed his eyes in anticipation while silently praying that it was not a woman. He could not imagine the pain it would be to have to erase the memories of all present. Not to mention, the headache it would cause.

His fears were realized when he felt the definitely feminine body beneath his own. Eyes closed in preparation for the transformation, they snapped open abruptly when nothing happened. He was stunned to see himself gazing into a pair of eyes he remembered so well from years ago. The eyes that he loved. The eyes that could rival the sea in their intensity. The eyes that belonged to his first love. The eyes that could only belong to...

"Kagome."


	11. A Dragon's Legacy

**Chapter Eleven  
A Dragon's Legacy **

Shigure stood with mouth gaping at the sight of them on the ground. He couldn't think of any way that the timing could have been better. She arrived just in the nick of time, and Hatori stood up right when he needed to. It was almost too perfect.

Turning to Ayame, the two of them smiled brightly while giving each other thumbs up in congratulations to the success of their plan. Now all that was left was to plan the wedding.

Kagome's eyes widened at the person above her. Since when did he arrive? Her luck could not _possibly_ be that bad. First Shigure, then Ayame, and now Hatori? Everything was happening so fast. And from the happy sounds that Shigure and Ayame were making in the background, Kagome would bet a whole month's salary that they planned this from the beginning. Surely it wasn't possible for Shigure and Hatori to wind up at the same restaurant, at the same time, as her and Ayame. It just wasn't probable. As much as she appreciated their efforts, Kagome was trying to decide whether she wanted to thank them or kill them.

Hatori was not in any better a situation. He was still trying to grasp the situation he found himself in. And though he was extremely grateful that it turned out to be Kagome and not some other female, Hatori almost wished that he _had_ transformed. He was sure the headache from erasing the memory of all the restaurant's patrons would be less than having to deal with Kagome. The fact that he hadn't come to terms with what he saw at the school, did not help matters in the least.

Shigure and Ayame's incessant babbling did not help lessen his headache at all. He was sorely tempted to leave them both at the restaurant to find their own way home. No doubt Ayame had walked or taken a taxi, and Shigure had ridden with Hatori so he would have no ride if Hatori left. As tempting as the idea was, Hatori decided that in the long run; it wouldn't be worth the trouble. Shaking his head slowly, Hatori decided to stand up before any further actions were taken.

Highly aware of all the stares they were receiving, Hatori carefully stood before offering a hand to Kagome and swiftly lifting her from the hard ground. She nodded in thanks before brushing imaginary dirt from her skirt.

Casting her eyes awkwardly around her, Kagome waited for something, _anything_, to happen. She didn't know what to say. And truthfully, she did not want to be the first one to speak either. Chancing a glance at Hatori through her eyelashes, she found his gaze fixated pointedly off to his left, away from her. One glance around them made her realize what a scene they must have made.

Clearing her throat, Kagome waited until the cousins' attention was on her before she continued, "Maybe we should sit down?"

Not giving Hatori the chance to abject, Shigure eagerly agreed while pulling the two of them toward their table. Sitting stiffly, Kagome shifted in her position as she tried to come up with a reason for Hatori's obvious aversion to her. Could he truly be so upset over her departure? Shigure and Ayame were rather eager to see her again. So why was Hatori so different? The idea that Shigure was wrong and Hatori didn't want to see her again, made her heart clench in dread. And the nervous roiling in her gut turned to a scorching ache that made her insides twist in pain and her breathing hasten. She felt the burning need to leave quickly.

"Well... this is lovely weather we are having isn't it?" Shigure's nervous laugh successfully pulled Kagome from her thoughts.

Looking toward him with anxious blue eyes, she watched as Ayame quickly agreed to his assessment. Hatori did not answer, and refused to even spare them a glance. His attitude toward his cousins only made her feel worse. If he wasn't even acknowledging them, then he was more upset than he let on. Figuring that keeping the silence would not get them anywhere, Kagome gave a small smile while saying, "Yes, it is a beautiful day today. I am glad we spent lunch outside."

Ayame and Shigure perked up at her answer, before latching on to the conversation while trying to draw Hatori in. They were determined to unearth whatever mix-up there was between Hatori and Kagome and eradicate it. There was going to be a wedding. Even if neither of the persons involved agreed to it. The two of them had waited for years for this chance, and now they were wasting it. Shigure and Ayame would make sure this chance was not lost. Hatori and Kagome both deserved some happiness.

It didn't take long for the conversation to end and the awkward silence to once again fill the air. For lack of anything better to do, Kagome once again pulled out her cell phone to check for messages. She was sure there weren't any, but anything was better than the tension that floated between them like an electric current waiting to snap at the first opportunity.

Opening her phone, Kagome caught sight of the time. With wide eyes, she stood from her seat. The screeching of her chair across the ground caught the attention of the others present. It was nearly two o' clock and she was sure that she would get the call anytime soon. Kagome wanted to make sure she was home when her son arrived.

Looking briefly from each of the Sohmas, Kagome apologized, "I am sorry, but I must go I have to... meet someone. Um... maybe we can go to lunch again?" Her tone was unsure as she tried to figure out what to do. As much as she wanted to stay longer, she didn't think she could handle the tension another moment. She didn't know what she did wrong, but for some reason Hatori was angry with her. And it only made her feel worse.

Ayame stood and gripped her hand softly while asking, "Ah, are you going to go meet your brother?" His question had the desired effect as Hatori's eyes swiveled toward the two of them. His attention focused solely on her answer.

Not sure what he was playing at, Kagome slowly pulled her hand free while saying, "No, I am going to meet," _my son,_ "...someone. And I don't want to be late. I will see you later?"

Though reluctant to let her leave, Shigure knew that they couldn't very well force her to stay. Standing swiftly, he moved around the table before pulling her into a tight embrace. He ignored the tensing of her muscles and the glare being sent at him from a certain doctor cousin of his, as he held her closer. "Of course we will see you later. If you don't come see me, I will come see you. I will be sure to bring Ha'ri along as well. He doesn't seem to be feeling well lately. And I keep telling him that he needs more sleep." With a dramatic sigh, he continued, heedless of the flaming gaze being thrown his way, "Yes, he has not been sleeping well these last couple of weeks. I only wish I knew of a way to help him."

Despite her longing to get back home, Kagome's concern for her friend and love overruled her desire to leave. Once Shigure let go of her, Kagome took a cautious step forward to see if she could get a better look at Hatori's condition. She missed the thumbs-up that passed from behind her back as she moved closer to Hatori's tense form. Against her mind's approval, Kagome felt her hand reach out and touch the back of his neck to see if he was running a fever. Once satisfied that he was not, Kagome stood straight as she tried to decide what to do. As she carefully looked him over, Kagome almost wanted to slap herself for not noticing it sooner. He was obviously lacking sleep, and she wondered what could be the cause. Worrying her bottom lip, Kagome opened her mouth to ask him, but was interrupted by a call from behind.

"Kagome?"

Turning in surprise, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the familiar form of her former middle school friend.

"Ayumi? What are you doing here?" Weren't they supposed to be on their fieldtrip?

Ayumi glanced behind her before once more focusing on Kagome. She couldn't believe her luck. Their fieldtrip was almost over – the dragon fountain being their final stop – when she had the fortune to run into Kagome. Ayumi was about to call her and inform her of their impending arrival, but now it saved them both a trip.

"The _Dragon's Crest'_s fountain is one of the stops on our fieldtrip. Didn't you know that?" Ayumi questioned curiously, as she stole a quick glance at the three men behind Kagome. She didn't like the look of the one with the black hair, standing beside the one with the long silver hair. The look in his eyes made her want to slap him. Not a very good idea, especially since her pregnancy was getting closer to its end, but if he didn't stop glancing at her friend like that, Ayumi would not be held responsible for her actions.

Kagome almost slapped herself in the face. That was the niggling thought in the back of her mind when Ayame suggested the location for lunch. She knew she had seen the name somewhere. It was on the list of sites the kids were planning to visit. Now she wished she had had the foresight to better check their schedule.

With a sigh, Kagome looked up to take note of the small group of children and chaperones that were eagerly studying the fountain. Her blue eyes scanned over the small group before she found who she was looking for. About to call out to him, Kagome froze with wide eyes once she remembered who exactly stood behind her. Composing herself, Kagome turned toward them to make an excuse so she could leave quickly. However, she was not so fortunate.

"Momma?"

Closing her eyes and wishing that it was just a terrible dream, Kagome decided that her luck was most definitely _not_ good. Turning toward her approaching son, Kagome smiled widely and opened her arms for him.

Despite his curiosity at his mother's presence, Ryuu happily wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Finished greeting her, Ryuunosuke stepped back to gaze into her beautiful eyes.

"Momma, what are you doing here?" His head tilted curiously as he studied her appearance. She was dressed nicely, which meant she was most likely having lunch with someone. But who?

Kagome stared into his grey eyes and tried to ignore the stares boring into the back of her skull. It wasn't an easy task. "I was here having lunch with an old friend. I forgot your class was coming here today. But this works out well, because I will just take you home from here. Maybe we can stop by the park on our way home, what do you say?"

His smile couldn't have been brighter even if it had been made of light bulbs. He enthusiastically nodded while jumping up and down to show his anticipation. He always loved spending time with his mother. And the park had the _best_ slide in the world!

Kagome's smile grew soft as she watched the excitement in his eyes grow. She could not imagine her life without him. And she loved seeing him happy. His smile was bright and gleaming. His eyes sparkled as he began listing the things he wanted to do at the park. It was enough to almost make her forget about their audience. Almost.

"Ah, Kagome, who is this little guy?" Ayame asked with a brightly fake smile on his normally jovial face. She didn't have to look to know that he was confused and hurt by the turn of events. Kagome didn't even want to see what Hatori's expression looked like. He was no doubt shocked and possibly angry. But there was nothing she could do to change the past. The past was over and gone, all that was left was the future.

Standing with a deep breath, Kagome turned and softly ushered her son forward. With a barely noticeable gulp, Kagome introduced them.

"This is my son, Ryuunosuke. Ryuu these are old friends from high school, Ayame, Shigure, and... Hatori." Kagome hesitated on Hatori's name because she could barely bring herself to say it. It was such an awkward moment, and she wished someone would say something.

Noticing the tension in the air, Shigure decided to give Kagome a break. So what if she had a son? She was back in their lives now and he didn't want her to leave. He was sure she wasn't married, so Hatori and her still had a chance. Her past had nothing to do with it. They knew nothing of what happened in her life over the last nine years. She may have been married and divorced. Her son may be adopted. Maybe she was married and her husband died. Whatever the case, it didn't matter. She was there now, and he would die before he allowed her to be thrown from their lives again.

Stepping closer, Shigure offered a smile as he greeted the young boy, "Why hello there, my name is Shigure Sohma. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome gave him a grateful smile before nudging her son encouragingly. Ryuu step from behind his mother's legs before offering a short bow and a greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Shigure smiled softly at the boy. He had his mother's manners. Looking at him closely, Shigure couldn't help the small gasp of excitement that passed his lips. "Oh look he looks like a mini Ha'ri! He even has the same hair and eye color." He continued, oblivious to the panic beginning to grow in Kagome's eyes, "He looks so much like you did as a child, Ha'ri. In fact, he could almost be your–" Shigure cut himself off with wide eyes. Glancing from Ryuu over to Hatori up to Kagome and back down to Ryuu, Shigure couldn't keep the surprise from his eyes. And from the shocked look that Hatori was focusing on Ryuu, he could tell that the same thought was in his mind.

Kagome almost flinched when three pairs of eyes focused intently on her. Each of them demanding answers.

"Um..." she bit her lip while looking at them. Not knowing what else to say, she said the first thing that came to mind, "Surprise?"


	12. Reconciliation

**Chapter Twelve  
Reconciliation **

Hatori's mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to process the recent events. He had a son. Not only that, but he and a son with Kagome. The one woman that always sent his heart racing and his blood pumping. The woman that held his heart in every sense of the word. The woman that left nine years ago without as much as a note. Not that he blamed her at all; it was his fault to begin with. He was the reason she left. He was the reason that he never knew she was pregnant. He was the reason they weren't married now and living a simple, but happy, life with _their_ son. He was the reason he never even knew about his son, about Ryuunosuke. And even through all that he and his family put her through, she still honored him by naming their child after his zodiac.

When he first realized that she had named Ryuunosuke after his zodiac – the dragon – Hatori felt his heart jump into his throat. Nothing could compare to the feeling he felt as he stared into eyes that were so similar to his own, and yet, so different.

His son – that thought alone made his throat constrict with an unfamiliar sensation – had studied him closely before turning to Kagome and promptly asking if Hatori was his father. Hatori found himself frozen in wait as she hesitated for but a moment – a moment that felt like an eternity – before nodding her head. No sooner did she affirm their beliefs, did Ryuu begin a round of twenty questions. Hatori didn't even get a chance to answer one before another took its place.

He was given relief when Kagome suggested that they leave to a more private setting to discuss further the situation. Hatori felt himself agreeing; there was little else he _could_ do. And after Shigure dragged a reluctant Ayame away to give the small family time alone, Hatori felt himself begin to relax and take the time to study the two people he was with.

Kagome was even more breathtaking than she had been at eighteen. Her eyes were darker, and her body fuller. She was completely grown into her adult body. But there was something else about her. Something that made her seemingly... glow. That was the only way he could possibly describe the way she was now. Her whole mannerism seemed to have changed. In some ways, that was a good thing, but in others... He could see a hidden sadness behind her glowing eyes. Sadness he was sure was caused by him and his actions.

Grey eyes closed to the world as he tried to contain the pain and longing he felt from just being in her presence. So close and yet so far away. It hurt to know that he had not been there for her when she was pregnant with _their_ child. It hurt to know that he was responsible for her leaving her home, family, and friends behind, simply so she wouldn't risk running into any of them. It hurt to know that he couldn't go back in time to make it right. There was no changing the past. But maybe, just maybe, there could be a future for them. A future he would not let Akito ruin. No, this time he would fight to keep what he had. He would not let his family slip through his fingers again. Never again.

A gentle touch to his arm brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down to the concerned face of Kagome, he couldn't help but reach out and gently brush a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

Despite her concern toward his behavior – not to mention his rather distant demeanor – Kagome couldn't help but lean into his touch. She admitted – to herself – that she had missed it. The small, loving, touches. The short, but meaningful, glances. The soft, sweet kisses. All of it was what made her time with Hatori in the past so memorable. And she loved it. She loved _him_.

Seeing him again after so long, she knew that she didn't want to give him up again. She couldn't give him, or the second chance they were offered, up. Besides, Ryuu already knew.

He was always such an observant and smart child. Kagome didn't think it would take him long to figure it out. And it hadn't. Her son only took a short time to study Hatori before he knew who he was. He didn't care about Hatori's name or why he was even there. All Ryuu knew was that his father was there, and he wanted to keep him. Kagome did not want to take that away from him. From them.

This opportunity was given to them. And she fully intended to make it work. She had made it thus far. She could go the extra mile.

"Momma, we're here!"

The shout from her son, brought Kagome back to the present to find that Hatori still held his hand to her cheek gently. Blushing an almost unnoticeable shade of red, Kagome turned to discover that they had reached the park that she had promised Ryuunosuke they would stop at on the way home. She walked to the restaurant anyway, and it was such a lovely day. Her heart felt lighter the farther the day wore on. Sighing contentedly, Kagome absently reached out and tenderly gripped Hatori's hand as she began walking toward a bench in plain view of the playground. At first, she didn't even notice her actions, but before she could regret them, Hatori had already tightened his hold around her smaller hand. Offering him a smile, Kagome relished in the peace and almost perfection that she felt at that moment. It wouldn't last forever, but she would take what she could get.

Hatori glanced at her from the corner of his right eye. Holding her left in his right, he sat beside her on the bench as they watched Ryuu run around playing with a few other kids who were also out enjoying the beautiful weather.

He could not believe how well everything was going. He never thought he would ever see her again. Much less, be sitting with her on a park bench, watching their son as he moved from one playground attraction to another. Hatori almost moved to pinched himself to make sure that all this was real and not a dream. It was too much to take in all at once. Only a few weeks ago he had thought her to be married and with a family. Now, he found that the man with her had been her brother, and the boy was his son. It was surreal for him. It was wonderful, the feeling of having Kagome by his side while they watched _their_ son playing. And he never wanted it to end.

A small breeze blew by, bringing with it the scent of her hair. Hatori slowly turned his attention toward his companion, making him all the more aware of their close proximity, as well as their still tightly clasped hands. He stared at their neatly entwined fingers before once more focusing on her face. A face reddened by a soft blush, highlighting the brightness of her ocean-blue eyes. His breath caught at the sight of the sun reflecting brilliantly off of her eyes. That, accompanied by her smile, made him wondered if he would ever be able to look away again. Not that he wanted to. It was a sight he would gladly take to his grave.

"Is he why you left?" Hatori asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Kagome blinked at the abrupt question. Glancing at him, she found that he was closely watching Ryuu as he moved around the playground. With a fond smile, Kagome answered, "Mostly. But I also knew that I had to leave. I couldn't stand remaining here and moving on with my life, knowing that you were so close, but I couldn't be with you. It tore me up inside knowing that I couldn't be a part of your life anymore. And having that painful reminder every single day would have torn me to pieces. And though it's true that Ryuu reminded me greatly of you, he also made me realize that I didn't have time to regret or mourn. I had a son to take care of. I didn't have time to wallow in the past. I admit that I still missed you terribly, and I thought of you every day. But I knew that I couldn't afford to waste the time and effort it would take to continue living in regret for what could have been.

"It took me years to get up the courage to take the job as a teacher and move back here. But I knew it was time to move on... to try again. And though I hadn't exactly planned on it happening so soon, I can't say I really regret it. If it was left up to me, I would have remained hidden for much, much longer. But I know that's not right. And it's not fair to you, or Ryuu." Glancing once more at him, she waited until he was looking into her eyes before she continued, "He may not say it out loud, but I know he needs a father. I can't give him what he needs. I can't be a father to him. And even... even if _we_ can't be more, I would love it, and I know Ryuu would too, if you would be a part of his life." She may still love him, and he may love her. But if there was a chance of the past to repeat itself again, she didn't want to risk it. If she had to settle with him just being there, she would. Because she loved him, and she didn't want to cause him anymore pain and hurt. He suffered enough through the years. He didn't need to risk losing them again.

Hatori stared at her blankly for a few moments as he tried to process all that she said. The fact of the matter was that he was almost afraid she would not take _him_ back. That she would not allow him to be a part of his son's, and consequently her, life. If he had known nine years ago that he had fathered a child, Hatori would have left the family, his schooling, his planned future, everything behind in order to be with her. But he had not and only found out years later that he had missed out on most of his son's life. He didn't want to miss another moment. He had eight years to make up for after all. Nine years with Kagome. And he didn't want to waste a minute.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" he asked spontaneously, quietly, almost afraid of her rejection.

Surprised at the question, it took a moment for Kagome to answer. Studying his profile, Kagome gave a small, content smile. "I would like that. But do you think it would be possible for you to come to our apartment for dinner instead? I know that Ryuu would love to get to know you. And I'm sure you would like to spend more time together as well."

The idea hadn't occurred to him, but now that she mentioned it, he found he rather liked the suggestion. Offering her a rare smile, Hatori admired the way her cheeks brightened slightly as they always did when he smiled for her.

His smile always caused her insides to warm at the feeling of giving him a reason to smile. He was never one to express many outward emotions – much like Inuyasha's brother – but she had always been able to see how he felt by looking into his eyes. However, she was discouraged to see that one of his eyes were obscured by his long bangs.

Not thinking about her actions, Kagome reached out her right hand and carefully brushed his hair to the side. She studied his left eye to take in any differences. Her sharp eye noted the small, barely noticeable, scars that remained around his eye. No doubt residual from the attack from Akito.

Her eyes darkened at the thought of the head of the Sohma family. He had been merely a child when he forbade their marriage. She thought him cruel before, but Kagome could tell that he had only gotten worse in the years. She knew he had much to deal with, but that did not condone his actions toward his own family. If he wanted them to stay close to him, he had to let them go. They had to have some freedom. That was something she planned to bring up when she had a talk with him. Hatori did not know, and she wasn't planning on telling him until it was over, but Kagome fully planned on having a full length conversation with Akito. She would not allow her family to be torn apart again. Never.

A soft touch to her hand brought Kagome from her thoughts. Looking up at him, she noted the concern in his eyes. She could also see the love he still obviously felt for her. Her eyes softened as she stroked his cheek with her warm hand. His hand held hers tightly to his cheek as she continued to caress around his injured eye. If she could, she would go back in time and prevent him from ever getting hurt. But she knew that was not possible, so she resigned herself to feeling the guilt churn in her gut. There was nothing she could do. And she despised herself for it.

* * *

"Is he here yet?" Ryuu asked excitedly as he dashed into the kitchen, where his mother was working diligently on dinner.

Giving him an exasperated look, she answered with a smile, "No, Ryuu. He is not here. You will know when he arrives. Don't stress so much. That's my job."

He gave her a calculating look, before stating plainly, "You don't look very stressed."

Laughing lightly at his observation, Kagome quickly turned him toward the living room and told him to watch something to distract him until Hatori arrived for dinner. He pouted but agreed when she gave him a stern glance. He knew not to mess with her when she looked at him like _that_.

Kagome shook her head while smiling. She loved her son very much, but he had been absolutely _unbearable_ all day. Ever since they left the park the day before, Ryuu had not stopped talking about Hatori at all. And once she told him that he was coming over for dinner, she never heard the end of it. Truthfully, she was glad Ryuu was so excited. But it sure made her nerves close to snapping. On the bright side, he had been very enthusiastic about cleaning his room and finishing his homework so he could show his father. But once he was thoroughly finished with those, he was harassing her every ten minutes to see if Hatori had arrived yet. She thought that was funny, as he had spent most of his time in the last hour and a half in the living room – a room that was in direct view of the front door. He was too excited to realize that he would see him before she would.

She returned to her dinner preparations as she waited for their dinner guest to arrive. Hatori was a very punctual person, so she had no doubt that he would arrive within the next few minutes or so.

Her guess was proven correct when, not even a minute later, a knock came to the door. It was closely followed by the pounding of feet on hardwood floor and a yell from her son.

"Momma, he's here!"

Kagome laughed while joining them in the entryway. "Yes, I know Ryuu. I heard him knocking." She greeted Hatori while taking his jacket and hanging it in the hall closet. He returned her greeting before removing his shoes and setting them down beside the other pairs.

Ryuu pouted for a moment before ignoring her in order to drag his father to his room. He had been working hard on it all day, and he wanted to show him.

Hatori followed behind his eager son, while casting Kagome a curious look. She only shook her head before moving back to the kitchen. She could waste a bit more time in the kitchen to allow her boys to have some father-son time. Smile brightening at that thought, Kagome began humming as she decided what to make for dessert. Dinner wouldn't be served for a bit yet, and Ryuu had a whole evening planned for them. Despite the exhaustion from such a busy day, Kagome couldn't help but feel elated. It would be a wonderful evening. She could feel it.

* * *

Ryuu was finally in bed and Kagome slumped onto the couch in relief. It had been a nightmare to get him to settle down. He fought relentlessly to stay up until Hatori left, but Kagome reminded him that he had school in the morning. Even the promise that he would see Hatori the following afternoon did not persuade his stubborn, young mind. Only when Hatori took control, did Ryuu comply. She smiled in remembrance of how quickly Ryuu got ready for bed after that. He didn't want to disappoint his father after all.

With her head leaning against the back of the couch, Kagome swiveled her head so she could watch Hatori as he sat down beside her. She smiled when his grey eyes focused on her. It grew when he returned the gesture. Resting her tired eyes for a moment, Kagome enjoyed the feeling of content that swelled in her chest. It felt so right. And she didn't want it to change.

She started a bit when she felt Hatori's smooth hand reach for her own. She relaxed again as she gazed into his eyes, her grip tightening on his hand. The action that followed was so natural and familiar that she didn't even feel awkward when he reached forward to gentle pull her face closer. She reciprocated eagerly and met his lips halfway. She smiled against his lips and they spent the next few minutes making up for lost years. They had wasted too much time to be able to make it up in one turn, but Hatori had a plan to rectify that.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Hatori slowly pulled out a familiar box. Blue eyes widened when he opened it and a tear slipped out once she realized what it was. There, glittering innocently among a bed of blue satin, was her engagement ring. Given to her years ago by the very man who held it out before her. He slowly pulled her left hand closer as he replaced the ring on her left ring finger. A position it never should have left. He regretted his actions from years ago every single day, and now he was going to make them right. If Kagome allowed it, he would love to go through with their marriage. They would spend the rest of their lives together.

He waited for her answer. Though he knew in his heart that she would accept, it was not enough to completely extinguish the fear and uncertainty that she would reject him. It may have been too late. She may have already moved on and was only showing him such hospitality because she wanted Ryuunosuke to know his father. As much as that thought was rather ridiculous to him, it didn't change the possibility.

His breath left him in a rush when she launched herself into his arms and proceeded to shower him with her happiness as she repeatedly announced her agreement. His smile was content and joyful as he held her closely. Hatori never wanted to let her go. And if his plans worked out accordingly, he never would.

All that remained was the confrontation with Akito. Hatori was not looking forward to that, but he was not going to back down either. He may have stepped back and allowed Akito to govern and control his, and his family's, actions before. But he would not allow the separation again. And with the support of the rest of his family, Akito would have no choice but to accept.

Kagome's thoughts were also running over the future encounter with Akito. Her scenarios, however, involved a bit more force and less leeway. She was not planning on leaving his presence until Akito agreed to back off. And if push came to shove, she would call in some friends of hers to help. Kagome didn't think she would have to resort to such actions, but she was not above it either.

Reluctantly pulling away from his warm embrace, Kagome decided that it was time to turn in. It was getting late and she had a full day planned. She had to be well rested for what she was planning to accomplish. After all, it was quite exhausting going against the Head of the Sohma family alone. She wished it was all over so she could be through with Hatori's scolding. No doubt he would be furious with her for going alone. She would just have to do something special to make it up to him.

Smiling at the thought, Kagome softly kissed Hatori goodbye as she watched him leave in his car. Heading toward her bedroom to prepare for sleep, Kagome couldn't stop the eager smile from her face. Tomorrow would be a _very_ eventful day.

With a smile on her face, Kagome crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep. Her fingers gently running over her ring.


	13. Confrontation

**Chapter Thirteen  
****Confrontation**

Yuki studied Miss Higurashi thoroughly. There was something different about her. Yet, he could not point out what it was. She was smiling, as usual, but there was something almost... brighter about her smile. He didn't know what could have caused it. Nor how he could even distinguish how her smile seemed to be brighter. Of course, he _had_ been watching her rather closely in the past weeks.

Ever since Shigure walked off with her during the school initiation, Yuki had been paying close attention to Kagome in order to figure out why Shigure acted so out of character around her. Even at home, when her name was mentioned, Shigure seemed to perk up and instantly his attention was on whatever conversation they were having. His actions made Yuki highly suspicious.

He wasn't the only one. Normally the last thing Kyo wanted to do was agree with the stupid rat, but his elder cousin had been acting weirdly ever since Kagome had become their teacher. He didn't know why, but it made Kyo wary around her. If she was involved with his stupidly perverted cousin, he didn't want to know how they knew each other. He would leave it up to Yuki to find out. Kyo had no desire to find out how far their... relationship went. If they even knew each other previously at all. Shuddering at the pictures of his cousin that came to mind, Kyo made a disgusted face before deciding to focus back on class before he threw up.

Tohru glanced at Kyo to see a rather sickened look cross his face. Concerned for his health, but not wanting to interrupted class, Tohru settled for looking at him with worry before focusing on Miss Kagome after it appeared that he was back to normal. Yet, in her mind, she still wondered what could have caused such a reaction. Maybe she would ask him when they got back home. Shaking her head, Tohru gave herself a firm mental shake before forcing her thoughts to return to the present. She had to listen carefully in order to pass this class. Tohru did not want to fail. With a new determination, her turquoise eyes gleamed fiercely as she zoned into the words coming out of Kagome's mouth. She would _not_ fail!

Yuki blinked at the look on Tohru's face, but didn't give it much thought. She was such a unique character. With a fond smile, Yuki turned back to his previous thoughts. He still had no answer, and one would most likely not be forthcoming, but he still tried to rationalize Shigure's actions concerning their teacher. It was most disconcerting.

The sharp ringing of the bell brought Yuki from his thoughts. Shaking his head lightly, he decided that he could think more on it later. Classes were over for the day, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He didn't quite understand the feeling, but he just felt as though something was going to happen later. Something big.

Glancing at his cousin and Tohru, Yuki made sure they were following before he made his way out the door. Sparing a cordial nod toward their teacher, Yuki barely paused on his way to the door. She returned it quickly as she continued to pack away her belongings. She seemed to be in a hurry, and Yuki absently wondered what for. He didn't think further about it and instead focused on his current path. He had to watch where he was going. Yuki would hate to bump into someone that would cause him to transform. The mind erasing was rather harsh after all. No one liked having their memories tampered with. And he didn't like being the cause of their lost memories either. Sighing, Yuki stopped outside of the school as he waited for Kyo and Tohru to catch up. He must have lost them somewhere in the sea of students. No matter, they would catch up to him eventually.

Leaning against a tree where he had a full view of the front of the school, Yuki absently watched the students as he waited for his cousin and Tohru to make their exit. Purple eyes blinked in bewilderment as he watched Miss Higurashi leave in haste. She was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere, and he wondered for a moment where she was going. Maybe it had something to do with her odd behavior? Shaking his head, Yuki decided that it didn't matter. It had nothing to do with him. And if he was meant to know, he would. Simple as that.

Heaving a rather tired sigh, Yuki perked up when he heard Tohru call out his name. Smiling bemusedly at her, Yuki fell into step beside the duo as they made their way home. He would think about his other problems later. They were not of the upmost importance and he would rather not contract a headache from thinking too hard. If it was an important issue, he would figure it out. In due time, everything would be out in the open. He just didn't know it would be so soon.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she straightened her shirt and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from her jeans. She had no reason to be nervous. She was only about to go into a room with the Head of the Sohma family. Alone. With no one even knowing where she was.

Sighing, Kagome stood straighter as she marched resolutely through the compound. There was not backing down now. She would go through with it. And she would come out victorious.

Focusing back on the present, Kagome realized that she already made it to Akito's home. With a deep breath, Kagome pulled the door open and walked inside, not bothering to remove her shoes.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed today, Hatori," Akito said quietly, but with a sliver of threat in his tone. He sat on the porch, watching the wind blow through the garden. He wanted to be left alone, and had told Hatori as much. So why did the fool feel the need to disobey him? He would have to rectify that problem immediately.

"That may be so, but I am _not_ Hatori."

Dark eyes widened at the voice. Standing quickly, Akito turned to stare at the last person he ever expected to see again.

"You!" he stated shakily. What was _she_ doing there? She was supposed to be gone forever. Never to return. She was no longer allowed to be a part of their lives. He had made sure of that.

Kagome smiled in grim satisfaction at the complete and utter shock on Akito's face. She was pleased to see that she could cause him some discomfort at least. It made the outcome of the situation more evident.

Regaining his control, Akito stood straighter and moved closer to her. With a sneer he demanded, "What are you doing here?" He did not want her there. She was not supposed to return.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but such a childish action would get her nowhere. Glaring into his dark eyes, she stated, "I would think that was obvious."

Narrowing his eyes at her behavior, he attempted to look down his nose at her. She didn't flinch at the hard look in his eyes, and he found that he disliked the lack of power he held over her. It was the same all those years ago. She had refused to fear him, and that caused his family to doubt him. To doubt his power and authority. He could not have that. Once he heard that Hatori was going to marry her, Akito refused. It was the perfect opportunity to be rid of her once and for all.

No more would she turn his family against him, causing them to not love him. To leave him. No more would she cause unnecessary tension and conflicts. No more would she plagued his thoughts constantly in her annoying manner. No more would he be cursed to see her so happy, so content to be in the arms of someone who was beneath him. No more would he be haunted by her smile, her laughter, her gentle and loving nature. No more would his heart ache at the sight of her.

He was only a teen when he first met her, but even then his mind was being corrupted. And every time he saw her with Hatori or any of the others Sohmas, Akito felt the urge to order them to stay away from her. To leave her alone. But he could not do that. He knew, subconsciously, that that would hurt her. He did not want to harm her. For if he did, then she would not love him. He wanted her to love him. Not Hatori, not Shigure or Ayame. No, he wanted her to love him, Akito. And when Hatori told him that they were to be married, Akito could not take it. It was too much, and he ordered Hatori to erase her memories of their family. If Akito couldn't have her, none of them would.

It wasn't until years later that he saw the harm that single decision caused. His family hated him. They no longer wanted to stay even remotely in the same room. Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure moved out as soon as they could. In his anger, Akito began to abuse and taunt the zodiacs younger than him. It didn't make the pain go away, but it made his anger subside temporarily.

The Sohma house was no longer the same after Kagome's departure. The grounds were colder, less welcoming. He no longer took joy in walking around and his health deteriorated more rapidly after her disappearance. Akito almost wanted to call her back, to make her remember them so everything could return the way it was. But it was too late. When he searched for her, she was nowhere to be found. His anger mounted again and he became colder, more ruthless. He _hated_ the power she unknowingly had over him. He hated that she still seemed to hold that power.

He stared emotionlessly into her fiery, blue eyes and was once again reminded of the past. He had been so much younger then. So ignorant. Despite the situation that he found himself in, Akito could not ignore the pressure in his chest that lifted. From just her mere presence, he already felt better. Which was odd, considering how murderous she looked. He found she was quite beautiful when angry.

Bringing himself back to the present, Akito became acutely aware of the glare she was sending him. Acting cool and uninterested, he said, "I cannot read your mind, so I cannot say why you are here."

He didn't ask, but he wanted to know what she doing there. By her attitude, it was obvious to him that she remembered. What he wanted to know was how she remembered. If she could simply recall her memories, than it would do no good to erase them again. He would have to use more drastic measures. But did he really want her to leave again? His chest had not felt so light in years. His sickness was not a major pain at the moment. Did he truly want it to go back to the way it was? No, he didn't. But he would do what was necessary to ensure his family remained with him. If they found out about her, they would no doubt fight to keep her. They would rebel and go against him, causing a rift in the family. He would not allow such anarchy to persist.

Kagome glared at his behavior. He may have been older than he was years ago, but he was still just a child. A cold, ruthless, cruel, heartless one, but a child nonetheless. And he dared to mock her? The one person that brought him relief from his pain? Yes, she knew the effect she had on him. Or rather, the effect her powers had on him. She could not break the curse, but her powers weakened it to the extent that she could hug the members of the zodiac without repercussions. They also allowed Akito to feel the pressure of the curse on him lessen. As the holder of the curse, Akito's body would feel the pressure and pain until his early death. Something she always felt sorry for. If she knew how to break the curse and to finally free the Sohma family, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, she had no idea where to start even looking for a cure. She knew there was one, but she didn't feel as though she was the one to break it. All she wanted was for her and Hatori to be able to start their life together. And she would kill before she allowed this twisted _child_ to ruin their chances. Ryuu needed his father, and Kagome admitted that she needed Hatori just as much. She loved him, wholly and unconditionally, and she would do anything to keep their family together. She already initiated the first step: Speak with Akito. Now, she had to go from there.

"No," she conceded, "you cannot read my mind. For if you could, I am sure you would not be acting so nonchalant."

"Oh?" He acted interested as he moved slowly, deliberately, toward a potted plant near the window. With his back halfway turned to her, he asked, "And what could you be thinking that would cause the reaction you think it would?"

"Because the nature of my visit is not a social call, I am here to speak to you. And you _will_ listen."

Akito gave a small, disdainful chuckle, while lightly fingering a leaf on the potted plant. "You are not starting out in a very persuasive manner. What makes you think I will even listen? I could call Hatori and have him escort you out before you even have the chance to talk." His eyes turned toward her to see her reaction to his threat. He wanted to see what she would think about bringing Hatori into it. Surely, she would be a bit squeamish and uncomfortable. Maybe even angry at the reminder of their past. However, what he found shocked him.

Kagome couldn't have kept the amusement from her eyes even if she wanted to. The situation was not funny in the least, but she found the irony to be quite entertaining. Seeing the look of suspicion and simmering anger on Akito's face, made up for the lack of humor. Deciding to let him in on her inside joke – before he grew angrier – Kagome opened her mouth with a small smile. "You will find that calling Hatori in will do you no good. As I know, from a very reliable source, that Hatori is nowhere near his home."

"How do you know this?" Akito seethed. What was Hatori doing outside of the compound? He didn't remember allowing him to leave. Hatori had never asked for permission. Akito was very aware of the escalating situation. And he was becoming even more aware of Kagome's obvious involvement. How long had she been back? How long was she in contact with his family without his knowing? He wanted answers, and he would get them. His family was already betraying him. They were already beginning to turn away and move toward someone else. That someone else just happened to be Kagome.

Deciding the silence was going on for too long, Kagome answered him, "I know, because he told me."

"Why would Hatori tell _you_ anything?"

"Because I am the one who asked him to go."

"Where is he?" He could hardly get the sentence out. His anger was mounting, and he wanted to throw something, hit something. Anything. His family was already not listening to him. They were following the orders of someone who wasn't even part of their family. Someone who left them years ago without so much as a note. How could they return to her so easily? How could they listen to her? Miss her? Love her? How did she have such a strong hold on all of them?

With a deep breath, Kagome waited until his dark eyes were focused on hers before she explained, "He is picking our son up from school."

* * *

Hatori could not believe her stupidity. How could Kagome go off to confront Akito without telling anyone? Sure, she left a note on her kitchen counter for him to find. But by that point it was already too late. There was no way he would be able to arrive in time to stop her from speaking with Akito alone. Hatori could do nothing if he decided to attack her. He could do nothing to protect her. The realization made his heart constrict and his throat tighten. He had to get to her before something terrible occurred. He would never forgive himself if she was harmed.

Deciding what to do with Ryuu, he made a split second decision to drop him off at Shigure's on the way. He would keep him safe and entertained. Besides, Hatori knew that Shigure wanted the chance to get to know his little second cousin. This would be the perfect opportunity. It would also offer his younger cousins the chance to meet his son. He wished he could see their faces, but Hatori could not waste time on that. He had to get to the Sohma family home before it was too late.

* * *

"W-what?" Wide, dark-grey eyes stared at Kagome as he tried to process her words. He was sure he heard correctly, but it wasn't possible. Was it?

"You heard me. I said that Hatori was picking up our son from school."

Eyes wide in disbelief, Akito could do nothing but shake his head. "No, that's not... that's not possible." She couldn't have had a child with Hatori. He would have known she was pregnant. Right? How did she hide it? Was that why she left? Then why was she back?

"I assure you, it is most definitely possible." Her eyes narrowed when he only continued to shake his head in disbelief. She didn't understand why he was having such a hard time accepting it. It was what it was, and she didn't see the problem. Yet, despite his odd behavior, Kagome would not allow him to get the upper hand. She would not allow him to split them up.

With nothing else to lose, Kagome plunged right in. "Hatori and I are getting married." She had not been there the first time Hatori expressed their desire to be wed. He had already asked her and she had the ring for nearly two months before Hatori finally got up the courage to tell Akito. Kagome didn't know what happened at that meeting, but she knew it had not ended well. She did not know what to expect from Akito. But she was prepared for anything. Well, almost anything.

"What?" Akito asked in a harsh whisper. Didn't they go through this, years ago? Didn't he already refuse them? Why would she be so determined to try again? What made her think his answer would change? He would not allow her to run their family. They listened to him! Obeyed him! Loved him! They didn't need her. And he would not allow them to get married. He didn't care if she had a child. He would wipe both their memoires if he had to! But... what if she remembered again? Would she only try again later? Would the pain in his chest return as soon as she was gone? Would his family still move away from him even if their reason was not among them? Would he be able to go through with it once again?

Feeling the rage in his aura grow, Kagome prepared to do something to calm him down. It turned out to be unnecessary, as his anger slowly died down to be replaced by misery. Sighing, Kagome relaxed her muscles to try and make the situation less tense. Truly, she didn't want to be so cruel. She didn't want to force Akito to do anything. Kagome knew the responsibilities he held. The expectations, the pressure, that came with running a family at such a young age. The loneliness he felt.

She knew the basics about the curse. How the members of the zodiac could not disobey him. He was the core, the holder, the "god" of the zodiac. He was the center of their family. And he was falling apart. Slowly, but surely, she could see him breaking. He controlled his family with an iron fist, forced them to do his bidding. To, essentially, love him. But that was not the kind of love he needed, wanted.

He needed to let them go, give them their freedom. So that when given the chance; they would return to him. They would return because they _wanted_ to, and not because they were forced to. Akito didn't like the cage he was in. So he subjected the rest of his family to the same fate. Or so he thought. But Kagome knew that outside of the compound, outside of the stifling and pressuring of the Sohma family, the members of the zodiac were thriving. They were connecting. They were making friends. They were living, _loving_. Akito needed to open his eyes and see. See that there were those that looked beyond what's on the surface. That there were those who accepted them for who they were, not what they turned into.

Kagome wanted him to see that. She would _make_ him see that. Akito was loved, but he needed to accept it before it was too late. He would lose everything if he didn't let go. Because, in the end, the tighter he held onto them, the farther away they would go. Until, no one was left.

* * *

Hatori's breath came out in short pants as he reached the center of the compound. He would have gone farther, but he could clearly see Kagome walking out of Akito's home. Was she all right? Did he hurt her? What happened? No answers were forthcoming, and Hatori decided that he would only get the answers he sought if he asked the source directly.

With that thought in mind, Hatori began a brisk walk toward Kagome. She moved closer as well and before he knew it, Hatori was holding her tightly to his chest; afraid to let her go. She had scared him so much with that note and her reckless actions. He didn't know whether to kiss her or scold her. He would decide that later. At the moment, he was more concerned with her health.

Reluctantly pulling back, Hatori began to carefully search her for any obvious injuries. He paused in his search when he noticed the bright and ecstatic smile on her face. Not knowing the reason, he gave her a questioning look. Her only response was an even larger smile. Glancing up, Hatori was alarmed to see Akito staring at them from his window. But he could not see the rage he expected to. It was then, that he realized what her smile meant.

Akito had agreed. They were going to be married. Not caring of their audience, Hatori swooped in and captured her lips in a searing, but loving, kiss. She returned it eagerly, wanting to show him how happy she was.

They would finally be able to be together. They would finally be able to start their lives together, as one. Hugging him closely, Kagome peaked through her lashes and sent Akito a small smile. Her smile grew when he returned it. Now, he would begin to grow. And the strength among the family would grow as well. It wouldn't be long before the curse was broken. She could feel it. And it made her insides lighter knowing that soon... they would _all_ be free.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Despite the nervous fluttering in her stomach, Kagome couldn't help the wide smile that lit up her face. She could not believe that it was finally time. After waiting so long, and going through so much, they were finally getting married.

"Momma, are you ready yet?" came Ryuu's exasperated voice.

Glancing over to him, Kagome couldn't help but smile fondly at his appearance. He was dressed smartly in a formal, dark, male kimono. His dark hair neatly combed to the side, and his small feet adorned with a pair of sandals. Hatori and she had decided to do a more Western-style wedding. And Ryuu was to be the ring bearer. A job he took quite seriously and would not allow anyone to ruin for him. He took the full responsibility on his young shoulders, and so far performed wonderfully. He was going farther than his job required of him and was making sure that Kagome was ready when the time arrived. Apparently, that time was now.

With a nervous smile, Kagome took one last look in the mirror to admire her appearance before turning toward her son and holding out her hand. Gripping it tightly, Ryuunosuke began to eagerly lead her through the halls of her old home and to the courtyard where the ceremony was being held.

Her mother had been more than ecstatic when Kagome announced their impending marriage, as well as the decision to have it at the family shrine. Kagome could not recall a time where her mother had ever been so delighted. She didn't stop making preparations for the wedding until Kagome was able to convince her that they were not getting married for a few months. Yet, that did not deter her for long. It was only a short while before she was once again making suggestions for various portions of the ceremony. As much as Kagome begrudged her mother's erratic behavior, she was tremendously grateful to her for all of her hard work and support.

She was also extremely pleased that Souta was able to work his schedule so he would be able to make it. It would not have been the same if he were not present. And she wanted him to be a part of her life. Always and forever. They had missed enough of the other's lives, and she didn't want it to be like that anymore. She never wanted to be distant from her family again.

Jolted from her thoughts by an insistent tug on her hand, Kagome glanced down to find that they had reached their destination and were only waiting for the music to begin. Nerves still fluttering around inside of her, Kagome was surprised when Ryuu gave her hand a firm squeeze, reassuring her of his presence. Taking a deep breath, Kagome squeezed back before focusing on the people she could see that were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

She was pleased to see all the members of the zodiac present; including her students and the unexpected, but nonetheless welcome, appearance of Akito. She truly had not expected him to come. But she was pleased to see that he was doing well and was even talking quietly with one of his distant relatives. She truly hoped that one day he would find that one person that would love him unconditionally and without reservations. She had faith that he would find that person, but for now, that was something she didn't need to worry about. No, for the next few hours all she had to think about was making it through the ceremony and reception without falling flat on her face and ruining her dress. However, she doubted that even if she were to fall and tear her kimono that her attitude would lessen at all. Kagome had been waiting so long, and her dream of marrying the man she loved was finally coming true. And she could not think of anything that could rip the smile off her face.

Kagome's stomach gave a dramatic flip when she realized that it was time. Taking a few steps closer to the entrance of the aisle, Kagome noticed that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she never even detected Ryuu's departure from her side. Without his silent support, her nerves made her feel like a trapped animal. The urge to turn and run was instinctual and completely ridiculous once she thought about it. What would she be running from? Hatori? She mentally scoffed at that thought. Running from Hatori was the last thing she wanted to do. And yet...

Shaking her head, Kagome took a deep breath when she heard the music begin to play louder. Steeling herself, she gracefully strode forward. She could do this! She would do this.

Any thoughts on ever wanting to leave, completely abandoned her the moment she set her blue gaze onto Hatori's grey eyes. Even from the distance, Kagome could clearly see the love that he held for her shining brightly in his eyes. The look he gave her erased any and all doubts and hesitations. Her nerves settled, and she smiled so widely she felt like a doll. Yet it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Because standing in front of her was the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

They would laugh together, cry together. They would raise their kids together, watch them grow up together. They would grow old and die together. And Kagome found the idea of being with him that long, incredibly amazing. They may have missed a good portion of their lives, but they had an eternity to make up for it. And they would do it together. Always.

* * *

"Momma, tell Ryuu to give back my crayons!" exclaimed an indignant five-year-old girl. Her short black hair floated about her head as she stopped right in front of her mother's seated form.

Kagome sighed while staring exasperatedly at her eldest son as he strolled causally into the room. Said crayons held loosely in his left hand. Seeing the smirk on his fifteen-year-old face, Kagome shook her head before asking, "Ryuu, must you torment your sister so?"

With a dramatic roll of his dark-grey eyes, he answered, "Of course I do mother, who else is going to?"

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Does anyone need to?"

Shaking his head in dismay, Ryuu decided not to answer. Because _clearly_ his mother did _not_ understand these things.

Not wanting to spend time arguing with her son, Kagome gave him the look and waited until he reluctantly returned her daughter's precious crayons. With a cry of joy, the little girl left the room in a flourish, but not before bestowing her bother with a clear view of the tip of her pink tongue. Thus, initiating another chase sequence. With a squeal, her daughter ripped down the halls, her brother's laughter following behind her.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Kagome decided that it wasn't worth getting worked up over. It was practically a daily occurrence and she learned to live with it. Besides, Hatori was due back any time and she would let him handle it. She wasn't supposed to be moving around much anyway. At least, according to her husband she wasn't. Kagome didn't agree with him, but didn't fight it either. Hatori could be quite unbearable when he wanted to be.

When the sound of the front door opening reached her ears, Kagome stood from her seat and made her way to the entryway in order to greet him first. She lost the race when her daughter zoomed past and attached herself onto her father's neck.

Leaning against the door frame with one hand on her bulging belly and the other hanging loosely at her side, Kagome took in the heartwarming scene with a smile. She was so happy with the way her life turned out. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

They had been married for six years and so much had happened in that short amount of time. The main event was, of course, the breaking of the curse. And with it came the branching out of the Sohma family. Everyone was starting their own lives and getting their own shot at the happiness she felt with Hatori. She got to see all of them at least once a year at Christmas, but she took the time to visit most of them throughout the year.

Looking back on her life, Kagome could not believe all that she had gone through to get to where she was today. Her life had been pretty normal up until her fifteenth birthday. From there on, there was no such thing as normal for her. But she liked it that way. If her life turned out the way it was, she could not find any fault in it. She was happy, and despite what they went through to get there, Kagome would not change it for anything. Because, in the end, everything turned out the way it was supposed to.

**The End**

* * *

**1 Chronicles 16:34**

Give thanks to the LORD, for he is good;  
his love endures forever.


End file.
